Call Me Mrs Ambrose
by Babyface2216
Summary: This is a selection of short stories/one shots involving my original characters and the WWE's Dean Ambrose. Rated M to be safe!
1. Call Me Mrs Good

Hello all!

I just wanted to touch base with everyone on a few things:

First and foremost I was previously under the writing name IMALUVR, this account for some reason unknown to me got closed and when I reached out to Fanfiction I never received an answer as to why this happened. I did not forget my log in information as when I search for myself nothing comes up so my account and all of my stories had been deleted without my knowledge. Since I cannot get in touch with the people at Fanfiction I created a new email and account just for this. So if the stories seem similar or familiar it is because they are I AM ONLY REPOSTING MY OWN CREATIONS. If you want to reach out to me on this topic you are more than welcome to do so.

Secondly, I used Polyvore as a foundation to create outfits and attached them to my stories to give you guys a better idea of what they were wearing, what they looked like etc. Polyvore recently sold out to another business that no longer supports this type of creating. I have not found another place where I can do this so I will try to describe them better with words through out my stories. If anyone has any ideas on what I could use it would be much appreciated.

*****EDIT******

Thanks to a few very helpful members of the fanfiction community I was told what had gotten me deleted the first time, and I will be editing ALL of my stories so that this does not happen again. I was unaware of certain regulations as I had seen it done by other people on the site and didn't check into the legality of it or if it followed the guidelines here on Fanfiction. I will be heavily updating all of my works and hopefully anyone who liked them the first time will still appreciate them. With this being said I will post the first of many updated works to come.

I couldn't believe the events that had transpired in the last twenty four hours.

Happiness, the wedding was finally here and I was about to be a Mrs. Fear, what if I was making the wrong decision, what if we were too young and naïve and grew to hate each other. Nervousness, 30 minutes and I would no longer have the opportunity to back out of this life changing decision. Rage, I had found him cheating on me, the morning of our long awaited wedding, 20 minutes before I was supposed to march down the aisle. Sadness, I had spent so much time blinded by the idea of being a wife that I had shoved so many dreams aside.

"Hey, you need a ride?" A deep voice asked as a truck pulled to a stop in front of me, the driver a shaggy headed blonde with bright blue eyes that looked like they held an understanding, someone who had been stuck on the side of the road downtrodden by life. Looking around me I decided to be daring or stupid, probably an unbalanced mixture of both, and nodded climbing into the passenger seat, closing the door behind me and sealing whatever fate this blue-eyed devil had in store for me. "Where you going Darlin?" the raspy voice asked tearing my attention away from the engagement ring weighing heavily on my finger. The question sounding foreign as I had usually been told where to go, when to be there and what to do once I arrived. "Anywhere away from here" I whispered pulling the diamond studded reminder of my past life from my finger and tossing it into the rear of the truck as he simply nodded and kept driving away from the city of Los Angeles. "You want to talk about it?" he asked turning the radio down a little more as I finally turned to really look at him. He was the poster child for bad boys, the tight t-shirt, leather jacket, ripped jeans and biker boots with his shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Maybe, you probably don't want to hear it though" I sighed fiddling with my fingers as he pulled off the main road and onto a gravel one riding it to the end where a lake I visited frequently was nestled among the trees. "I need to stretch my legs anyway" he shrugged as he pulled up to the small beach with a simple straight dock leading out into the water. He opened his door and pulled off his jacket laying it across the backseat before he pulled off his boots, socks and rolled up his jeans. "come on" he smirked getting out and opening my door for me, looking between him and the beach I pulled my dress up and slipped out of my shoes, tossing them on the floor before I jumped out and followed him onto the dock straight to the end where there was just enough room to sit side by side. He dipped his feet into the water and sighed as I did the same being careful to not get my dress wet since I didn't have anything else to wear. "I found out my fiancé was sleeping with his step-sister the entire time we were dating and engaged" I sighed staring out over the water almost laughing as he choked in shock. "When did you find out?" he asked turning slightly, I could feel him staring at the side of my head "20 minutes before the ceremony when I walked in on her giving him a blow job." I grimaced "Want to know the worst part?" I asked turning to him with an arched eyebrow as his eyes went wide "It got worse?" he tilted his head "They were both sleeping with my step-dad." I nodded ducking my head as a new wave of embarrassment crashed over me knowing it had to have been happening for a while.

"I'm guessing you didn't get married?" he smirked "You would be guessing right, I ran and left everyone sitting in the church wondering what was happening." I laughed remembering the looks of shock I got as I sprinted from the church in my heels and dress 20 minutes before the ceremony. "Shouldn't you go back? Won't your family miss you?" he asked quietly all joking aside as we watched the sun begin to set "The only person that was remotely my family was my step-dad, and I don't think he'll be too concerned" I sighed ducking my head once again to avoid eye contact as he looked at me. "My dad left my mom when I was 3." He stated laying his hand over my own and squeezing offering as much comfort as a stranger could. "She got into a lot of drugs and other bad things, she ended up over dosing when I was 16. I was on my own from then, I worked odd jobs to save up money for wrestling school. When I finally saved up enough I dedicated all of my time to that, living out of my car and driving between gigs saving up the money I didn't spend on gas and food and putting it in a bank account. I just recently made it to the big leagues, the WWE, they gave me some time off because I dislocated my shoulder. I was on my way back to my apartment in Vegas when I saw you." He finished with another squeeze of my hand. "My mom died when I was 17 from cancer, ironically I met my ex-fiancé then because his dad was also dying from cancer. We started dating, I thought everything was fine, I was going to school full time for cosmetology, working two jobs to pay off student loans. Graduated with my degree decided to get married, planned everything bought everything and then this happened." I returned sharing my story which wasn't quite as interesting as his as I had it pretty good up until recent events. "I take it you don't normally walk around and get in random guy's trucks" he started a smirk on his lips highlighting a dimple making me wonder if there would be a matching one if he smiled. "There's a first for everything right?" I asked biting my lip as I looked up at him his smirk growing wider as he nodded. "You want to have another first?" he asked quietly looking at me with mischievous blue eyes as he got to his feet and pulled me up.

"Marry me" he shrugged pulling me close a grin on his lips, he does have two dimples. "I hardly know you" I laughed in shock letting him lead me back down the dock towards his truck "Well it's a four hour drive from here to Vegas, you think you can get to know me in that time." He whispered pressing me against his truck as I thought about it "You haven't given me a ring" I pouted a giggle leaving my lips as he grinned and lifted me into his truck "Let's go get a ring then" he grinned peeling away and back onto the main road, stopping at the first jewelry store we found that was open. My heart stopped and then propelled into overdrive at the realization of how serious he was about getting married. "What can I do for you folks?" a kind older woman asked as we walked over to the ring counter my heels clicking on the floor. "We need an engagement ring, and a wedding band anything you have that we can take today" my blue eyed boy grinned our fingers laced together tightly as the woman smiled and pulled out 3 different rings one an exact match to my old engagement ring which I immediately shook my head no to. The second was a rose gold color with a simple band of diamonds and a heart in the middle, and last "That one" blue eyes decided pointing to the third which was stacked bands with a sort of diamond shaped diamond in the middle. "Of course, I'll just get it sized here." The woman smiled grabbing my hand and slipping it onto my finger to see that it fit perfectly. "Perfect fit" she whispered pulling out a plain black band that blue eyes pointed to, his fitting just as perfect. "You can pay over here" she grinned figuring out the cost and sliding the bill to him, he pulled out his card and paid without even blinking at the cost of both of them. "Come on Darlin" he smirked walking out of the store with me and over to the truck, we quickly hit a drive through before we were on the road for the duration of the trip. "Okay first question, what's your name?" he grinned looking over at me as I laughed "Katana Tyler Anderson, yours?" I returned curious to see what his name was "Jonathon Aaron Good. Katana Tyler Good…I like the sound of that" he smirked taking a bite of his sandwich while I thought of a question. "Okay how old are you?" I decided tossing a fry into my mouth as he finished chewing "Promise you won't freak out?" he asked darting his eyes from the road to me and back. "Pinkie Promise" I nodded seriously, I mean we had already bought rings and we're on our way there was no backing out now. "30" he said lowly, I almost didn't hear him actually. "That's it?" I said before I could stop it slapping a hand over my mouth as his dropped open "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, when you said don't freak out I assumed you were at least 40." I cried through laughter "Really? I make a damn good looking 40 year old" he smirked tossing his wrapper into the backseat.

"Okay Miss Giggles, how old are you then" he asked reaching over and grabbing my hand that wasn't feeding me fries. "22" I shrugged not really bothered by the age difference. "8 years?" he whistled as it went silent "So, this is just an assumption, but you'll know what to do in bed right? Cause I have no idea" I mumbled biting my lip as he turned to me with a look of shock again. "You're a 22 year old virgin? By choice?" he asked rather indelicately but it was refreshing after being treated like a china doll all the time. "Not by choice, no one ever wanted to" I shrugged tugging at my dress slightly as he stared his eyes flashing between the road and me quickly. "You're joking right? You're fucking beautiful Kat, marry me or not, I'll still do you." He stated seriously but I couldn't help but laugh getting a smile from him in return. From then on we talked about anything and everything, we had quite a bit in common which was surprising since we grew up in different situations. "You ready Darlin, there's still time to back out and I can buy you a plane ticket home." He sighed pulling to a stop in front of a chapel on the Las Vegas strip. "Let's go make me Katana Good" I smiled squeezing his hand before we got out and walked inside to see two guys that clearly knew Jon. "For the record, I think you're insane" the smaller one stated as we walked over "I'm Colby Lopez" he added shaking my hand "I'm Joe A'noia" the bigger one smiled kindly as he also shook my hand. "If I'm insane for suggesting it, what is she for agreeing?" he teased pulling me in close and pressing his lips to my temple as we were ushered inside, Jon and I going to the front as Colby and Joe stood on the floor as witnesses. After a short 15 minute speech from Elvis Presley, Jon and I slid our rings on each other's fingers and then kissed for the first time. Sparks flew and when we pulled apart I think everyone knew it because Colby and Joe clapped and whistled as Elvis finished and walked out leaving us to leave whenever we were ready. "So now what newlyweds?" Colby grinned having apparently warmed up to the idea in the last 20 minutes. "Celebrate duh" Jon grinned dragging the three of us across the street and straight into the bar ordering a round of shots. It was going on 3:30 A.M. when we decided to call it a night, Jon driving carefully through the streets until we pulled up to an apartment complex, one of the nicer ones too.

"So Mrs. Good, how does it feel to be married to a professional wrestler that you've known for a whopping 12 hours?" he asked easily lifting me into his arms and carrying me inside, barely struggling as he balanced me in one arm the other unlocking the door to his apartment. "It feels, amazing honestly" I giggled kicking my shoes off before he continued through the apartment and into the bedroom, laying me on the bed before he pulled off his jacket, tossing it on the floor before he was supporting himself over top of me. "Are you ready?" he whispered the smile on his lips betraying the seriousness of his question. "Yes" I whispered pulling his face down to mine as his hands reached underneath me to unzip the dress, pulling it down slowly to reveal my body to a man for the first time. "I did not expect this" he smirked running his fingers over the Labyrinth inspired tattoo on my left thigh. "The rest of our lives will be full of surprises, just like today." I grinned pulling our mouths together before letting him lead the remainder of the night and into the early morning hours.

"I don't know if I can do my match Kat" he sighed sitting in the passenger seat of his truck as we pulled to a stop in front of the airport. "Baby, you got this. We spent days watching all of your matches, you've been through worse and come back" I stated cheering him on until he at least got out and grabbed his bags. "I'm going to miss you" he whispered opening my door and pulling me out so I was standing in front of him. "And I'll miss you." I returned kissing him softly before pushing him towards his bags, but he wasn't quite ready to leave. "Relax Jon, you're going to be fine." I whispered leaning back against his truck as he paced in front of me his bags on the concrete by his feet. "What if it pops out again?" he sighed placing his hands on my hips, I took his face in my hands and pressed my mouth to his "Then you put it back in and keep going. Now go or you'll miss your flight" I whispered pushing him away, I wished more than anything I could keep him here but he needed to go and I needed to keep looking for a job. "I'll see you soon. I'll call as soon as I land." He sighed lacing his hand through my hair and pulling me close "Remember me" I teased pressing our lips together briefly "Don't forget to watch me" he added before he was backing away and heading inside the airport disappearing from my sight for now. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined I would run out of my lengthy relationship on my wedding day, get in a truck with a stranger and marry him before the night was over. I have to say, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me.


	2. Purpose of Sugar

"Hey Sugar, you alright?" the familiar voice of Drake Younger asked as I walked into the old building that Combat Zone Wrestling resided in. Wiping my face free of tears I looked up at him and smirked wiping everything from my mind that was Abigail Hanes and replacing it with Sugar. "How about you? Need a little hand tonight?" I teased knowing it had been a while since he had come calling. "Nah sweetheart, I got me a real woman now. But if she leaves I'll come find you" he returned before he went back to his business and I searched for Ego, he paid decent money just for me to accompany him to the ring and help him win. Money was money, sure I felt kind of bad for the losers but it was life. "Hey baby, there you are. You need to get dressed, I'm the third match tonight" he greeted as I walked into his locker room trying not to grimace as he pressed our mouths together in a sloppy kiss I pulled away with a smirk before I passed him and started digging through my bag for my outfit of the night. 7 months ago I never thought I'd be selling myself out or helping cheat for money, but 7 months ago Jon Moxley was in my life and giving me purpose. Now my only purpose was to keep breathing, to keep walking, to keep living because I had promised him that and more before he left to fulfil his dream. "You're too calm to know" he suddenly said garnering my attention again as I grew confused "What? Know what?" I asked stripping out of my t-shirt and jeans before I pulled on the cropped top and shorts. "Moxley is back in town. Word on the street is he's been looking for you. Really roughed Rodrick up when he wouldn't say where you've been staying." He informed, my heart dropping into the pit of my stomach, he wasn't supposed to come back, ever.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, you're going to do great down there Jonny, I know you will" I assured the man I had fallen in love with as we walked through the airport waiting for his plane to board. "I'll check up on you every chance I get." He sighed as his plane was called the people around us saying their goodbyes with kisses and hugs. "Don't. Focus on you Johnny, don't ever come back around here, you're better than this." I said the words even though it was a stabbing pain in my heart to do so "Good luck Jon." I whispered stepping on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek before backing away so he could go get on the plane and fulfil his dreams. Part of me hoping he would change his mind, turn around and stay with me, the other part knowing my feelings would never be returned and that would be the last I saw of Jon Moxley.

END FLASHBACK

"Never thought he'd come back around here, sure as hell not to look for me" I lied touching up my makeup before we left the locker room and went to wait by the curtains. That was such a lie, Jon and I had talked about marriage and kids, but he has so much more going for him than I do, really it was all just a pipe dream. "No idea Sugar, I mean you are a good valet and a great lay." He grinned slipping his arm around my hips as his music started and we walked out to boo from the fans, it wasn't anything new, they had booed Jon a lot too. The latter just happened to be sitting front row, his elbows resting on his knees as Ego stepped into the ring and stayed on the floor until I was needed. "So this is what you've been doing since I left" his raspy voice stated as he jumped the guardrail and stood directly behind me, the fans screaming and cheering for him. "What are you doing here Jon? What happened to leaving and never coming back" I returned moving away from him and around the ring to grab Jimmy Jacobs foot before he could punt Ego. "What? I didn't touch him" I yelled holding my hands in the air as the ref told me to knock it off. "You see, that was the plan but after months of being in Florida, I realized I forgot something" he commented right up against me again as I got onto the apron and distracted the referee so Ego could hit Jimmy with a low blow. "You need to get off the apron" the ref demanded "You need to pay attention and do your job" I returned but jumped down none the less. "We scoured your apartment for over an hour to make sure you hadn't left anything but the furniture" I sassed remembering the last second love making on the kitchen table very vividly. "Grow a pair and make this interesting Jacobs, the fans came to see a show" I called distracting him long enough for Ego to get the roll up and secure the victory.

"Hey man long time no see. Come on backstage" Ego grinned wrapping his arm around my hips and walking slightly in front of Jon. It took everything in me not to flinch as Ego pressed a kiss of thanks to my neck for helping him during his match. "I'm going to go grab some water, I'll be back" he stated before leaving Jon and I in front of his locker room. "So what do you think you forgot, because your apartment was clean, unless you forgot stuff here" I sighed pulling off my crop top and shorts and pulling my jeans and t-shirt back on. "No I didn't leave anything at the apartment or here" he smirked wrapping his arms around my waist "I forgot something at the airport that day you dropped me off." He whispered his breath ghosting over my neck "Honey, whatever it was is long gone then" I laughed it off pulling away as Ego walked back in, I stuffed my ring clothes into my duffle and tried to ignore the conversation Ego was having with Jon. "Man, how long was she working for you before she stopped charging you for sex?" Ego asked either ignoring the growl that sounded from Jon or not understanding why he did it. "Abby we need to talk, now." Jon snapped, I was already walking out of the locker room to leave for the night when he was jogging to catch up to me. "What the hell was he talking about?" he growled as he pulled me to a stop in the shadows of the parking lot. Sugar, the confident and sexy woman was now gone and in her place was Abby, the shy, damaged and shell of a 22 year old. "I wasn't making enough to pay the rent on my own, so I sold the apartment. Started hopping between places, mostly Ego's but occasionally other's, they would pay me for sex and then the next day I'd be on my way." I whispered the tears leaving streaks down my face as he pulled away with another growl.

"You never called, I had no idea how to get ahold of you. I didn't know what else to do." I cried throwing my bag at him. Getting angry with his silence I ran at him and started hitting him wherever I could my tiny fists doing nothing against the layers of muscle lining his chest and stomach. "You left me. You promised you wouldn't and you left me." I whimpered slumping into his arms, my body shaking with the force of my tears as everything finally came out. "I was scared, you're so young and you can do so many great things. But dammit Abby, you give me purpose. You gave me your heart, you've let me teach you everything I know and you've even taught me a few things. I forgot you that day at the airport. I spent all those months thinking you had already forgotten about me." He sighed pressing his lips to wherever he could get on my face. "I love you Abby, and I'm so sorry I didn't realize it. Please give me another chance" he whispered his hands caging my face as he made me lock eyes with him. "Come to Florida with me. You can go to cosmetology school down there. I make enough money now that you don't have to worry about work." He continued ignoring Ego yelling that he was leaving with or without me. "You are my everything baby, let me prove that." He whispered pressing our lips together, our tongues fighting for dominance until I had to pull away to breath. The parking lot had gone silent, Ego leaving without me true to his word, I really had no other option but at this point even if I did I knew I would still be getting in the passenger seat of Jon's rental car and heading to the airport with him, because that was our mistake last time. He left and I stayed, that won't be happening a second time.


	3. Sweet as a Southern Belle

"Oh Tessa you gotta come meet my dad's friends during the intermission" JoJo shrieked excitedly as I walked over to everyone adjusting my shirt so it was sitting right and we didn't end up with an unfortunate wardrobe malfunction. "I suppose I can do that, are you excited to show him what we've been working on so hard?" I grinned crouching down to be eye level with the little girl who was so excited that her dad, known to most as Roman Reigns, was finally going to make it to a recital. "Yes, even Momma isn't telling him why this one was so important to come to" she giggled kissing my cheek before stood and got in position. I blew her a kiss before the curtain opened and the song Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj started playing over the speakers. I moved through the music effortlessly, I was so proud of all the girls as they did the dance perfectly taking a bow in unison as the curtain closed to cheering and clapping. "Tessa did you see me" JoJo asked excitedly scrambling up into my arms "I sure did Darlin' why don't we go get your sweatshirt and then we can go find Mommy and Daddy" I grinned walking back to the dressing area and finding her sweatshirt setting her down so she could put it on before I took her hand and led her out into the busy and packed gym. "Alright JoJo, let's find them" I smiled picking her up and putting her on my shoulders so she could see, her squeals leading me to Galina, Joe and two other men. "MoJo JoJo" the bi-colored man greeted lifting her from Joe's arms and into his own before the blonde took her and pressed kisses to her cheeks until she was squealing for him to stop. "You two did wonderfully, the choreography was exceptional Tessa" Galina complimented hugging me into her side "Thanks Lina, I'm glad ya'll could make it." I grinned twirling JoJo who giggled happily at the way her tutu fluttered around her. "Uh oh" Galina sighed as Joe's phone started to ring, his face dropping as soon as he looked at the screen. "I'm sorry Baby Girl, I'll be right back okay?" the large Samoan whispered patting JoJo's head before he walked away answering the phone. "JoJo, please don't cry" I sighed as the little girl bit her lip to keep from sobbing as tears streaked down her back. "Oh no, Tessa please." Galina sighed as I grit my teeth and followed after the wrestler my arms crossed over my chest as I listened to mostly words from the other side of the phone.

"Look Joe, I like you. I do, JoJo talks about you constantly and she looks up to you and she is so excited for the rest of the show. I don't know what that call was, I don't really care. Either one of your friends needs to take care of it or it needs to wait." I whispered my arms crossed over my chest as he slipped the phone back in his pocket and sighed under the pressure. I talked to the large Samoan frequently, usually videos of JoJo's dances or her just being silly but I still knew enough about him and his job as well. "Tessa it's work my boss called, they need me at a meeting." He sighed a hand running over her head "Tell them I said they could go fuck themselves." I grunted holding up a hand when he went to reply "No. Joe I'm serious. I can't keep being there for her to cry on when you miss shows, ESPECIALLY not this one. We've been working every day on perfecting tonight because you said you'd be here." I cut him off not in the mood for it "You have no idea what I" he started again "I do know what you do. Believe it or not I probably know better than you think. I get that professional wrestling is a lot of time away from home, and that you miss a lot of stuff. But I also know that your bosses have their own kids, they'll understand if you just tell them. I know you have yet to ask for any days off other than injuries." I paused to catch my breath watching as he grew more and more shocked "I may just be a dancer but I'm smarter than I look" I added "I never thought you weren't smart. Look I'll call them back, but I make no promises." He sighed a hand on my shoulder "No. You call them back, tell them if it's really that damned important it can wait until after." I snapped spinning on my foot and walked back to find JoJo cradled in Galina's arms, her face slightly splotchy from crying. "Come 'ere Darlin'." I whispered pulling her into my arms and fanning her face while Galina went to get her some juice and a cookie. "Daddy isn't staying is he" she whimpered her face burying into my neck as I growled deep in my throat. "If Daddy knows what's good fer him he ain't steppin out those doors until this is over." I stated my southern drawl coming out full force in my slight anger.

"But work called?" she was confused as were the others "Darlin', there ain't nobody who's goin ta pull your daddy away before ya dance. If the yuppies that called him have a problem with that then they'll be answerin ta me cause you've put too much time inta this for him to leave now" I stated seriously patting her head but letting her go as Galina returned, Joe not far behind. "Baby Girl, no more tears alright? Tessa scares me when she gets angry" he sighed picking up his daughter and cuddling her tightly. "Big Dog is scared of a little what, 5 foot 3, 110 pound girl?" the bi-colored man asked a smirk on his lips. "Colby man, don't insult her." Joe shook his head quickly "A 5 foot 4, 115 pound girl that has black belts in Jiu jitsu, tai Kwando, and moi tai. Not to mention I kick box, and 24 years on a farm really does a girl good." I threatened arching an eyebrow as the blonde laughed "You are a little spitfire aren't you" he grinned holding out a hand "I'm Jon" he added kissing my knuckles receiving an eye roll in return. "Please Darlin' Spitfire doesn't even begin to cover it" I smirked pulling my hand from his loose grip with a giggle "Come on JoJo, we need to go get ready" I grinned jogging after the little girl when she took off across the gym and behind the stage. I quickly got her ready before I got myself ready, both of us moving to the stage and taking deep breathes as the crowd got situated. "You ready Darlin'?" I asked sweetly crouching in front of the small Samoan girl who look nervous. "Uh huh, do you like Uncle Jon? Daddy said Uncle Jon needs a lady like Daddy and Uncle Colby have. I'd like his lady to be you" she rushed out nearly making me fall on my butt. "We'll talk later okay. Now head up, smile on and let's do this." I grinned as the curtain lifted and the music started.

God Made Girls by RaeLynn was one of my favorite songs and it fit JoJo and Joe nearly perfectly. I moved in sync with JoJo letting her lead since the concept was a young girl and then her older self both dancing to the music. I dragged my hand through the colorful chalk covering the stage the same time she did, the chalk staining our outfits like it was meant to. I couldn't help but tear up at the sight of Joe with his hand to his mouth and tears in his eyes as Galina taped the dance, tears streaking down her face, many of the parents were teared up or crying as they held their little girls close. When the last notes faded through the stereo I slipped gracefully into the cross legged position in front of JoJo looking up at her with proud eyes, a smile on my face and tears in my eyes. "You did it Darlin" I whispered getting to my feet and hugging her tightly as the crowd clapped, cheered and whistled for us. "Can we go find Daddy now?" she grinned already pulling me from the stage so it could be cleaned up for the next dancers. "Of course" I laughed following her over to the group squeaking loudly when we were both picked up by Joe. "You guys did amazing. Thank you Tessa, for everything" he whispered pressing a kiss to each of our foreheads before he sat us down. "I take it we did good?" I asked sarcastically as Joe and Galina were cuddling JoJo and telling her how great she did. I was about to ask Jon and Colby how they liked it when one of the actual instructors ran over smiling and giddy. "Tessa, Anthony is here, he wants to do your dance for everyone before they leave" she squealed grabbing my hands, I really didn't want to do this but the look on JoJo's face had me smiling and nodding in agreement. "This is just for you Missy, otherwise I'd be kicking that boy's butt up and down the street." I sighed poking her nose before I walked past Jon, squeezing his hand before I jogged backstage and got changed meeting Anthony at the curtain and getting into position as Next Boyfriend by Lauran Alaina started playing loudly.

"You did great, even though you looked like you wanted to hurt him" Galina grinned hugging me as I walked over to them in my own clothes now, the sundress brushing against my legs lightly. "Not hurt him, kill him" I shrugged groaning quietly as the man walked over "Tessa, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" Anthony asked slowly eyeing each of the men before his attention turned to me. "No. Bye now" I grinned looping my arm through JoJo's as we started to walk away with giggles. "What would you say if I asked you out on a date?" Jon asked quietly as the 6 of us exited the gym, I sent JoJo a look when she squeaked and started watching over Joe's shoulder. Biting my lip I sent him a smirk before twirling out of his reach "I would say catch me if you can" I giggled running back and forth until he finally caught me since I couldn't stop giggling and got tired faster than I should have. "Now that I caught you, what's my prize?" he smirked pulling me tightly into his body and rocking with me "Your prize, I'll teach you to dance and rock your world" I smiled stepping onto my tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his cheek before I pulled away and started walking back to our group, his fingers tangled in mine as he walked after me a smile on his face. "Darlin, you are exactly why god made girls" he sighed brushing a kiss across my forehead before we climbed into the vehicle and headed back to Galina and Joe's house. "Tessa…are you and Uncle Jon going to be together like Mommy and Daddy" JoJo asked as we sat in the backyard relaxing. Even though Colby, Joe and Galina were a few feet away grilling and chatting I could tell that they were listening in. "Maybe one day kiddo, right now I gotta teach him why he'll never find better than a Southern Belle" I smirked leaning further into the blonde's side as he sipped on his beer "I've only known you for a few hours and I'm already starting to get an idea of why" he whispered leaning down to press a kiss to my forehead. "I already hear wedding bells in the distance man, she's got you wrapped around her finger already" Colby called as he walked over and sat on Jon's other side ruffling the blonde's hair. "I know she does" he grinned taking another drink of his beer as JoJo ran to Galina and Joe and Colby started some conversation about work.


	4. High Times in Cinci

I giggled wildly as I swung my body to the music filling Drake Younger's house, his girlfriend Stella dancing by my side. Everyone was celebrating after a good show the music was bumping, the liquor was pouring and the drugs were being passed around. I could feel multiple sets of eyes on me as I swayed and moved to the beat of the music pressed against the other blonde, we were the only two women who were constants in the business. She is dating Drake and I am, well I'm honestly not sure what Jon and I are since we're fuck buddies, but very devoted fuck buddies meaning we don't sleep or flirt with other people. Speaking of Jon, I could see him sitting in the corner with his friend Sami a joint being passed between the two of them as they talked about anything and everything. "Are you guys serious yet?" Stella asked her mouth right next to my ear so I could hear her without shouting "No, I mean he hasn't asked anything but we don't see other people" I shrugged taking a drink of my beer and pouting when I realized it was empty. "I'll go get you another one, and we're doing shots" she shouted giggling when many of the people turned to stare only to look away and laugh when she shrugged. "I'll be over there" I pointed towards Jon waiting for her to nod before I slipped around people and over to him nestling myself onto his lap and taking the joint from his mouth. Inhaling deeply I moaned quietly letting the smoke escape from my nose as I passed the blunt to Sami who finished it off and then got up to pee leaving Jon and I for the moment. "I love when those noises fall from your lips, I love them even more when I'm causing them" he whispered biting my neck for emphasis as a whimper left my lips at the painful pleasure he was so good at eliciting.

"I brought shots for everyone" Stella grinned walking over with Drake just as Sami returned and sat down. "Yay" I giggled taking two for myself as she passed them out, the five us slamming them down and stacking the little plastic cups on the table before Sami lit another joint and passed it to Jon, Stella and Drake taking that moment to escape heading up the stairs giggling like little school girls. "Someone is getting lucky tonight" Sami commented making me giggle "Jealous Sami? I'm sure Katrina's offer is still on the table" I laughed reaching over to ruffle his hair as he stood and walked off which left Jon and I alone. "Open up Kitten" Jon murmured holding the joint in front of my lips until I took a drag exhaling slowly before I got up and started dancing away from the blonde, crooking my finger over my shoulder for him to follow as I left the house and danced over to his car laying back on it until he walked over to me a smirk on his lips. "What are you doing Kitten" he asked with a small laugh as I sat back up wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug "I wanna go for a drive" I whispered tangling my fingers in his hair and pressing our mouths together before he could say anything in return. Our tongues tangling together as our kiss slowly slipped into porn star territory. Pulling away from him I sent him a wink slipping from his grip and sliding into the passenger seat while he adjusted himself and got in the driver's seat both of us high from the marijuana and the feelings we got with each other. "Where we going Darlin?" he asked reaching over to take my hand in his as he pulled away from Drake's and onto the road. "I want to go to the field" I whispered biting my lip and looking up at him as he made the turns to get to the empty lot, subsequently the place we had met for the first time. A mutual friend had held a massive bonfire and we both had been there and ended up meeting, realizing we both knew Drake and Stella. He pulled into the lot and shut off the car brushing a kiss across my knuckles before he dropped my hand and got out stretching as he walked around to the trunk to grab our stuff. Climbing out as well I closed my door and caught the blanket he tossed at me, picking a spot to lay it out I did so while he carried a cooler and a second blanket over. It wasn't rare for us to come out here and fall asleep together sleeping underneath the stars, pretending we were anywhere but Cincinnati. "Have you ever wondered what we are?" I asked quietly as I sat down beside him and accepted the beer he held out for me, Stella's question making me think maybe I had more feelings than he did. "You're my girl. I'm your guy. Simple as that" he shrugged looking down at me, a smile sliding onto my lips getting a smile from him in return. "That's how it's been and how it will always be" he added pressing our lips together before he sat back a comfortable silence coming over us.

"I've got the money saved up" he said suddenly breaking me out of my thoughts as I turned to look at him in confusion "The money to get down to Florida and rent a hotel room until I get a place, I got signed by FCW." He explained as my mouth formed an o shape in acknowledgement. "When are you going to leave?" I asked quietly turning my attention to the darkness around us, not sure I wanted to know his answer. "When do you want to leave?" he turned it around shocking me slightly "I told you, you're my girl. You're coming with me." He smirked pulling me onto his lap and pressing a kiss to right where my heart was. "So whenever you want to leave, we'll leave." He grinned pressing another kiss to my heart. "Tomorrow" I stated locking eyes with him, conveying everything I felt through that look. "Whatever you want Kitten, we would leave now if you asked" he shrugged his eyes full of love and adoration, it really wouldn't be hard to leave right now, we'd been living out of his car for a while now. Neither of us had enough money to have more than what we absolutely needed so it all fit in the trunk and backseat of his car. "Let's do it" I whispered tangling my hands in his hair "Right after I do this" he nodded flipping so I was underneath him. We made love twice before we got dressed again and packed up the car to leave. "Katrina hold on" he said suddenly as I was about to get in the car, a cold fear filling my body that he had changed his mind. "I don't say this often but it takes a special kind of woman to up and leave everything she knows to follow a guy on his dream. I've been thinking about this for a while and Katrina Marie Anderson will you do me the honor of becoming Katrina Marie Good" he asked getting onto one knee and pulling a box from his jacket pocket, the black satin lining letting me know he had spent a lot more than he should have on it. "Of course" I smiled through watery eyes as he slipped the ring on my finger and spun me around our mouths pressed together. "Let's start our next adventure baby" he murmured pressing our lips together one more time before helping me into the passenger. I wiped my face as he slid into the driver's seat and started the car pulling out of the lot and heading for the interstate my hand clasped tightly in his as he occasionally brought it to his mouth to press a soft kiss to my knuckles the smiles never leaving our faces as we journeyed to Tampa Bay Florida, with nothing but a car, the clothes in the back, the money in his account and the love we had for each other.


	5. Lovesick

"Charity wait up" a familiar voice yelled as I walked down the hallway towards my locker room. "What's up Lex?" I asked sweetly stopping and waiting for the smaller woman to catch up to me. "Someone said Dean was hanging around your locker room waiting for you." She gasped her hands on her hips as she caught her breath "I just thought you should get a heads up" she added patting my shoulder before turning around and jogging back the way she had come from. "Wonderful" I muttered to myself not really wanting to see the man who had up and left the indies with no warning, leaving me one half of a two person tag team with no partner. That was years ago and while most people would be over it by now it wasn't until I had gotten signed to WWE three months ago that he tried to apologize, that apology ending in a face buster out in the middle of the ring and our entire relationship as on screen drama. "Go away" I sighed as I saw the male sitting outside my door, his arms crossed over his chest and one headphone in his ear. "Can you just hear me out Char" he sighed letting the headphone drop to his chest "You had years Jon. YEARS to talk and it wasn't until my ass walked out to that ring and put you on blast that you tried to do anything to fix the damage." I retorted arms crossed over my chest and one leg kicked out further than the other. "Machine gun Kelly? I'm impressed, you've branched out" I muttered hearing the music faintly as I pushed past him and into my locker room, the lyrics of the song resonating through my head _'I died for you, you're like my drug but I can't get high off you.'_ "Why can you still do this shit to me Jonathon Good" I sighed to myself, resting my forehead against the cool wall for a brief second before shaking my head clear and starting to get ready for the night, It was hard to focus on getting ready and warming up as it seemed that every happy occurrence between the Cincinnati Street Dog and I flashed through my head one after another making me question why I was holding him so far away from me.

FLASHBACK

"You look beautiful" an unknown voice spoke from behind me, turning my attention to one of the veterans of the indies Jonathon Good, better known as Jon Moxley. "Are you always charming or just too fresh meat?" I asked softly, a smile on my lips to let him know I was joking "Nah darling, just you" he smirked holding out a hand "May I have this dance m'lady" he asked in an awful attempt at an English accent making me throw my head back in a laugh before I took his hand and let him lead me out into the middle of the mass of coworkers and staff that had gathered for the party. "No more pictures" I whined followed by a giggle as he tickled my side and snapped another picture of the two of us. "You have lipstick on your cheek" I pointed out poking just below the perfect imprint of my lips that had stayed stuck on his skin. "As long as it's from you I don't mind. Now one more and I promise I'll put my phone away for a little while" he bargained "okay fine" I smiled letting him pull me as close as possible, his lips pressed against the soft skin of my neck as he snapped the picture, putting his phone away as soon as he double checked it had saved.

END FLASHBACK

Shaking my head clear I took a few deep breathes to get back in the current situation as I pulled on my outfit for the night jumping as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in" I called pulling my top on over my bra seconds before Seth Rollins walked in the room. "Hey Charity, I just" he paused chewing on his thumb before he walked over and pushed me to sit on the counter, jumping up right beside me as he pulled out a phone and started flipping through the photo album. "How did you get those" I asked softly stopping him on pictures of the night Jon and I had first talked and hung out. "This is Dean's phone. He doesn't know I have it, or that I know his password" he shrugged "But...he's my best friend and he's been so strung out about you being around and not being with him. I needed to show you that even after everything he still thought about you, still thinks about you." He paused closing out of the images to open his messages "Look at this. Some of these are time stamped over 7 years ago. He was doing this while he was still with you." He whispered handing me the device before jumping up and leaving the room. Allowing me space to look through the typed but never sent messages, dozens of them around the time he left, attempting to tell me that he was leaving. Dozens more apologizing, some saying how much he missed me, how much he wishes he could have brought me with him, and the most recent one from 10 minutes ago. _Seeing you and not being able to hold you in my arms and kiss you is miserable. I can't sleep at night because all I see when I close my eyes is your face when you first saw me. I always told myself you would smile and we would hug and everything would be okay so when you looked at me with tears and anger in your eyes my heart broke even though I know I deserved all of it. I love you so much Charity and I can't take being this close to you and not having you._

I couldn't do this now, I had to focus on my segment with Alexa, Mickie and later on another segment with Dean. Touching up my makeup I tucked his phone into my pocket and set out towards the ring. Bouncing on my feet as I waited for my cue, the feel of Dean's phone in my pocket reminding me of all the things he wanted to say but never did. As soon as the Punk goes Pop cover of Little Lion Man began playing a smirk wormed onto my face and I bounced on stage throwing the rock sign up in the air before I jogged down the ramp and slipped into the ring. "Calm down Pip Squeak. Your voice is starting to get the dogs going." I taunted patting her head roughly "Mickie, I respect you. I do. But you've made your name, you've had your chances...it's about time to step aside and let someone younger take a shot." I added not wanting the older woman to feel left out. "Sasha failed, Dana failed, Bailey failed, this Sunday Emma is going to fail." Alexa pointed out "You've been here three months and haven't even had a match yet and you think you could beat me?" she laughed loudly, my blood boiling at the knowledge that I still hadn't gotten a match "Hell yeah I could beat you, I could beat both of you with one hand behind my back" I shrugged with a large grin "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is Charity, you against Alexa and I tonight. With one hand tied behind your back" Micki shouted making the fans lose their minds "You're on" I agreed dropping the microphone and rolling from the ring with a smirk on my face, showing that I wasn't afraid of them. As soon as I got behind the curtain I found a quiet and secluded spot to continue reading the unsent messages that had plagued Dean.

The longer I read the further I fell for him all over again, something I had promised myself I would never do after all the hurt he had caused me the first time. After reading some of those messages I realized that he had hurt himself just as much if not more. "Hey Charity" Seth greeted softly sitting beside me and looking over my shoulder "Still reading?" he asked quietly "Yeah" I nodded "If he had sent any of these, if he had just said 'hey I got the offer and I'm going' everything would have been okay." I sighed leaning my head back against the wall and letting my eyes fall to the screen of Dean's phone, a picture of the two of us right after winning our tag titles, bloody and sweaty but holding each other with smiles on our faces. "I've missed him so much, I MISS him so much" I whispered letting my head fall into my hands not sure what I should do with the whole situation. "I have no idea what to tell you, other than that you should really sit down with him and talk." He advised "No yelling, no fighting, no one else around. Just the two of you sitting and talking it out" he shrugged "Thanks Seth" I smiled slightly leaning up to hug the male before he walked away and left me to my thoughts. Twirling Dean's phone in my hand as I thought about how to talk to him after everything that had been said and done. I didn't have much time to dwell as I had to meet the camera crew down the hall for our segment before my match.

"Charity, Charity, Charity" Dean's voice sounded as the camera man hit one "What do you want Ambrose" I asked in annoyance rolling my eyes at the cocky smirk on his face "Don't you think you bit off more than you can chew being a newbie and all?" he taunted "I may be new to WWE but I sure as hell ain't new to wrestling and I think you and everyone else here is forgetting that. I was already a huge name at the age of 13 when Mickie joined the WWE and Alexa was still figuring out what boobs were." I growled stepping toe to toe with him. "You of all people know I'm a force to be reckoned with, I can and will beat them both with one hand behind my back." I snapped shoving past him and off the screen. "Hey what are you doing after the show?" I asked softly rubbing my arms nervously "I" he paused moving my hands off my arms as I started scratching more than rubbing "I'm not doing anything, why do you ask?" he answered softly "I was just thinking" I paused and took a deep breath "Maybe we could sit down somewhere and talk" I whispered avoiding eye contact with the taller man "Char look at me" he murmured placing his hands on either side of my face to make me look at him. "I'd love to. Name the place and time and I'll be there." He smiled sweetly "Don't take this the wrong way but I'm not rooming with anyone so there wouldn't be interruptions" I shrugged slightly "I'll follow you to the hotel then." He grinned "Hey, you're gonna do great tonight, just keep your head on." He advised leaning in to give me a one armed hug giving me the perfect opportunity to slip his phone in his pocket. "Thanks" I sighed pulling away from him and jogging to my locker room to get ready for my match.

I bounced on my feet in the ring as I waited for Alexa and Mickie to enter, only then would the referee restrain my arm and leave me at the disadvantage.

"Alright Charity, time to tie up" the ref sighs holding up a length of rope, in my head I was thanking god that I chose to wear wrist wraps this time because the rope was course and would've left a wound no doubt. "That's not fair! It won't stay tight with her wraps on." Alexa screeched, my thankful mood crashing down as I was forced to remove the wrap from my left arm so the rope was against skin. "Fuck you." I stated smoothly getting into a fighting stance and waiting for whichever one was going to step up first. Apparently Mickie was going to be the test dummy which was an advantage because she was slower than when she was younger, but that comes with the age. I was able to twist myself around her and used the rope at my back to tangle her up into an odd looking submission hold. It took a second after she tapped to get down and that was a mistake because my back hit the mat and Alexa was on me kicking, hitting, screaming as she went not caring what she bruised or made bloody as I only had one arm to protect myself. "Are you going to come help or just keep standing there?' she shouted to someone out of my eyesight and I wished at that moment that I was blind because looming over top of me was Blake and Murphy, her lackies from down in NXT. "Lex she's already hurt. Let's just go" Blake muttered "NO! Now do it." She screamed stomping her feet in a tantrum. She didn't have a chance to perform whatever plan she had because a theme song I knew well and a huge pop from the crowd told me Dean was on his way down and even though we had a 'love/hate' relationship the underlying love was quite prominent. "Come on Doll, sit up" his voice sighs helping me up and taking the rope from my arm and helping me to my feet and out of the ring.

"Can we just leave" I whispered brokenly as I limped alongside him "Yeah...let's go get your stuff and then we'll go grab mine and head out." He agreed softly keeping his hands to himself after being smacked for the third time since we passed the curtain. "Okay" I nodded needing to fill the empty space between us with some sort of noise. "Do you think you can drive?" he asked as I threw all of my stuff into a bag not taking the time to put regular clothes on before following him out "No" I whimpered trying to hoist my bag up on my shoulder but letting it fall to the floor right after. "Here, you head to the car I'll meet you out there." He stated handing me keys and then sending me off part of me wanted to object at leaving my car here over night but the other part of me knew if I attempted to drive I would crash. So begrudgingly I walked over to the vehicle I had seen him climbing out of several weeks in a row now and climbed inside, having a sudden urge to vomit I threw myself from the passenger seat and hit the pavement seconds before all the food from the day escaped my mouth. "Char? Oh shit" Seth gasped rushing over and falling to his knees beside me, gathering my hair into his hand and holding it out of my face as I dry heaved a little longer, Dean kneeling on my other side and rubbing my back. "Well fuck" I murmured out of breath leaning heavily on Dean while Seth carefully yet clumsily put my hair back in place. "That was a trip down memory lane wasn't it Johnny" I sighed letting him help me to my feet "She's a party girl Seth, if that's the only time you hold her hair back for her you're obviously not having a good time" the blonde laughed helping me to my feet and back into the car.

"I'm so tired Jon" I sighed leaning against the center console as he pulled into a parking spot at the hotel, getting out and jogging around to help me out and into the hotel. "I know doll, let's get you upstairs alright?" he sighed leading me to the elevator "Floor 3 room 368" I let him know before I closed my eyes and leaned against him "Not yet" he murmured shaking me and helping me over to my room and inside. "I'm sorry" I whispered pushing my shorts down my legs and tossing them on my bags before my top followed leaving me in a bra and thong. "What are you apologizing for?" he choked out turning around so his back was to me which made me smile a little. "Mox...you've seen me in less. It's okay." I laughed crawling onto the bed and laying down "And I'm sorry for being such a bitch since I came to WWE" I whispered looking down at my hands jumping when he grabbed them both in his own "I deserved it doll." He murmured sitting cross legged in front of me still holding on to my hands. "Seth came clean by the way" He sighed fiddling with my bracelet before stilling again "I got confused when my phone was all the sudden in my pocket after meeting up with you" he shrugged "I wanted to tell you so bad" he shrugged "I just had no idea how to do it and eventually it was too late and I didn't know what to do so I tried to forget." He murmured stretching his legs out so I was sitting in between them. "Obviously I couldn't and when I saw you I wanted to wrap you up in my arms and never let you go. Because no matter what I do Charity I can't get over you" he grunted "You've had a fiancé and countless girlfriends" I pointed out not sure what else to say to the man "You read the messages...I'm sure you know how well those went" he bit back jumping to his feet and beginning to pace.

"Jon" I whispered getting up onto my knees at the edge of the bed and pulling him to me "I want us" I continued softly dragging my fingers against the sliver of bare skin between his shirt and his jeans. "But I need you to help, I need to hear you say everything you wrote down" I whispered "You can read it straight off your phone, I don't care I just need to hear you say it." I finished my hands almost completely under his shirt now, the feel of his warm skin grounding me as he began to whisper his messages almost word for word. "I miss you so damn much. I can't sleep at night, I can hardly eat, I lose myself in my workouts because you're all I can think about and I look at my girlfriend and dream that it was you instead. I know this isn't fair to her but I don't know how else to get over you. It's not working though and I know this needs to end before she gets hurt, I plan on telling her tonight but I wish I had you to comfort me. Even when we were, whatever we were and I had other girlfriends you held me together and kept me going when things turned sour. I wish I would've had the balls to tell you I was leaving, I wish I had the balls to ask you to come with. I wish I had the balls to ask you to marry me." He paused "I was an idiot, I left the best thing to ever happen to me and I may never get you back, and that thought kills me. It kills me that you are so close" he paused gripping the back of my neck and pressing our foreheads together "You're so close but so far away" he murmured his breathe ghosting across my face, the mint, chocolate and coffee smell bringing back a throng of memories. "I'm right here Mox" I whispered running my hands from his stomach to his back to pull him as close as possible. "I missed you too" I added pressing my head into the space between his head and shoulder.

"I swear I'll make this up to you Char" he sighed holding me tightly "Cuddle with me" I asked softly pulling away from him and arching an eyebrow as I waited for his answer. "Anything for you doll" he nodded moving to lay down and frowning when I stopped him "Just wait" I murmured pushing his shirt up his chest and over his head before I moved to his jeans, deftly undoing the button and shoving his jeans to the floor before crawling to the head of the bed and under the covers patiently waiting for him to join me. "I forgot how much of a cuddle bug you are" he murmured as I immediately molded myself to his body as soon as he had laid down. "Only with you" I whispered back already fading into a deep sleep at the sound of his voice and his heartbeat. "Patch up all the passion that was missin' I think that's enough, I'm feelin' lovesick" he sang softly pushing me over the edge and straight into a heavy sleep the last words following me into dream world. **  
**


	6. Blue Bells

"Hey Blue. Where's your fuck buddy?" Dolph asked stopping me in the middle of the hallway not far from catering where I was supposed to be meeting my 'fuck buddy'. "Why do you want to know where Dean is?" I returned rolling my eyes at the blonde in front of me "I want to make sure his little pals aren't going to get involved tonight." Dolph shrugged proceeding to follow me towards catering and over to the table where all three Shield boys were sitting, talking and enjoying some food. "He's going to lie to you." I pointed out picking up some food before moving to grab a Gatorade. "Here." I muttered pushing him out of my way to take the empty seat between Roman and Seth, across from Dean who glared at the other man that had been following me around. "Trouble in paradise? I guess that means I don't have to worry about her interfering. So keep those two out of our match as well" Dolph snapped before he turned around and left not giving Dean a chance to say anything. "He's going to be pissed when I'm the only out there causing problems" I mumbled shoveling food into my mouth as the three got back to their previous conversation. I was jolted from my thoughts as Dean stood up and held out a hand for me "Let's take a walk" he stated lacing our fingers together and pulling me up from the seat, leading me out of catering and into one of the back lots holding the production trucks. "I'm sorry Blue Bell" he sighed pulling me into a tight hug, what he was apologizing for could be a number of things since last night; him yelling at me for no reason, him dumping all of my stuff on the bed to try and find proof that I was cheating, him leaving me at the hotel earlier, the list goes on. "Don't worry about it De" I sighed hugging him back knowing it would be pointless to say anything else regarding the topic because he would just do it again anyway. "You say that all the time...but I know it isn't." He muttered his lips moving against my temple "Then why do you keep doing it Dean?" I finally caved asking the question that was always on my mind. "6 years, I've never given you any reason not to trust me and since we've started whatever we are I've never given you a reason to think I would cheat." I continued pulling away from him "I don't know if I can do this much longer De" I whispered "I'm honestly scared that one day I'll get to Vegas and all of my shit will be in a dumpster or something." I kept going knowing everything just needed to get out in the open "I can't" I paused gathering my thoughts as he dropped his hands from me "I love you Dean. A lot. And it hurts every time you throw a fit. I'm sorry but...I need you to figure shit out" I murmured leaning up to kiss his cheek before I turned around and walked back inside to my personal locker room.

It was time for Dean's match and I was still debating on if I would get involved like we had planned, I knew if I didn't show up Seth and Roman would, but then I knew Dean would be upset and I couldn't handle that. I knew I would go out there when we had planned for me regardless of how Dean and I were getting along at the moment because I wouldn't disappoint him like that and I definitely wouldn't risk Dolph getting the upper hand and retaining the US Championship. I moved from my locker room down to the curtain as soon as Dean was out in the ring and only Roman and Seth were standing backstage. "He's pissed." Seth stated as soon as I walked up and took a seat to wait for my moment. "He should be" I sighed dropping my head into my hands "I told him I didn't know if I could keep sitting back and letting him constantly freak out on me" I informed "He probably thinks I'm going to ditch him out there." I sighed getting to my feet as my spot grew closer "But you aren't because you love him" Roman rumbled getting a simple nod before I was through the curtain and sneaking down the ramp to the side of the ring furthest from where Dolph was standing over Dean. I climbed onto the apron and got the referee's attention distracting him from where Dolph was pinning Dean not realizing the ref was busy until a couple seconds later. Soon Dolph was up and in our faces yelling at the referee to pay attention, yelling at me to get out of his match and then just yelling incoherently. I don't know if Dean was so incoherent that he didn't realize I was right there or if he just didn't give a shit because when he speared Dolph, Dolph bounced off the ropes knocking me to the floor with a gross sounding thud. It felt like everything stopped as I felt my shoulder pop upon impact and whined out loud as my head bounced off the hard padding. I pushed myself up on my good arm and crawled towards the ramp trying to ignore the pounding in my head and the throbbing in my shoulder as the bell rang and the Shield theme sounded throughout the arena, the noise not helping my head at all. I whimpered pathetically as Dean's boots slapped up the ramp and passed my vision, pausing a few feet ahead of me before he stopped, turned around and crouched beside me. "You're an idiot Blue Bell" he muttered snapping his belt around his neck before sliding his arm underneath mine and helping me to my feet, silence from the crowd as they waited to see what would happen. "I'm in love with you aren't I" I quipped back leaning heavily on him as he started back up the ramp and helped me back to the trainer's room before disappearing.

"THAT IS BLUE BELL! 6 MONTHS! The last time we saw this woman was 6 months ago when she helped Dean Ambrose become US Champion." JBL shouted as I walked onto the stage and stared down at the 6 men in and around the ring taking shots at each other. The Shield was facing The Usos and Dolph Ziggler for all three of The Shield's titles. I didn't really care if Roman and Seth retained but since for Dean to retain they also would retain I guess it was a win-win situation for everyone. Dean and Dolph were the technically legal men but since it was a No Disqualification match there wasn't much the referee could do except wait for someone to get pinned and make the count. All six men were virtually on top of each other throwing hands and yelling, I'm actually pretty sure there were a few misplaced shots that landed on teammates. It was starting to turn ugly and not in the Shield's favor so I took it upon myself to climb to the top turnbuckle and moonsault off making sure I dodged where Dean was standing and rolling to the side pulling myself up using the barricade and staring at Dean waiting for him to capitalize. "Oh for the love of Christ. I did not just do that for him to stand and stare" I grunted to myself moving around to Dolph and shoving him into the ring before I backed up and leaned against the barricade holding my stomach. Seth was the one who actually capitalized and rolled into the ring getting the three count and securing them a win and retaining their belts. Smirking at the two toned man I walked backwards up the ramp until I was on the stage and then spun on my heel pushing through the curtain and pausing waiting for them to get closer before I continued down the hall to our promo spot. "HEY!" Seth shouted "BLUE!" he continued until I stopped and turned to face them arching an eyebrow at the youngest of the three. "Why'd you do that?" he asked all three of them staring at me "Because I wanted to. Better question is, why he didn't capitalize when I gave him the chance to" I smirked blowing Dean a kiss before I walked away and into my locker room to watch the rest of the show.

"What the hell was that out there Blue?" Dean shouted bursting into my locker room a few minutes later, the US Championship wrapped around his lithe waist. "Oh please Dean. You KNOW what that was." I returned rolling my eyes at him turning my attention back to the TV until he shut it off and stood directly in front of me, my eyes landing on his crotch before jumping to his face where he had an eyebrow arched and a smirk on his lips. "See something you like Blue Bell?" he teased getting onto one knee so we were face to face "I've seen better" I shrugged biting my tongue to keep from laughing at the look of shock on his face. "Cute Bell, but that's not exactly how I remember you acting last time you saw him up close and personal" he replied wiping the shock from his face and dropping his voice to a husky growl "Well we both know you don't have a very good memory Dean." I shrugged pushing him back so I could get to my feet and gather my stuff waving at him as I left the room and headed out to the parking lot to my rental car. "He never shut up about you. And he won't say it but he's glad you came out tonight" a deep almost unknown voice growled, stepping from the shadows to reveal Roman. "I never stopped thinking about him. And I wouldn't have just left him hanging out there." I shrugged. "I have a photoshoot at 9 tomorrow, I wouldn't be upset if Dean would just happen to find out about it." I added before I climbed into my car and drove off returning to the hotel so I could get some sleep before tomorrow morning.

"Perfect! You look great" my photographer cheered as I walked out of the dressing room and did a spin. "It's fucking cold in here." I commented shivering slightly as I walked further into the room to see Dean chatting up one of the light guys with a coffee in his hands. "Man up Blue" another light guy commented receiving a middle finger as I got into position for the first set of pictures. The first set was pretty simple just standing shots to get my updated hair and outfit before we moved in one of those sectional couch things in dark grey. "Oh hold on, I want to do a different backdrop" Anthony, the photographer, shouted before he scurried away into a different part of the room. Groaning quietly I got to my feet and walked over to Dean and the guy he was still chatting with taking a sip of his coffee before wrapping my arms around myself to try and stay warm. "GOT IT!" the man shouted about 5 minutes later, a dark shimmery grey backdrop falling to the floor. "Finally" I mumbled walking back over to the couch and getting comfortable doing another set of pictures before we took a small break to touch up my makeup and hair. "Here" Dean muttered pushing his usual leather jacket down his arms and draping it across my shoulders, helping me put my arms in as the makeup and hair women touched me up. "Thanks De" I sighed burrowing into the heat left behind until we were set for the next set of pictures. "Hey, keep that on, I like it" Anthony shouted just as I was about to give Dean his jacket back, pouting at the blonde who simply smirked I walked back over to the set and posed a bit more before Anthony dragged Dean onto the set. "I okayed this with Stephanie before we even started. Pretend to like each other." He grinned shoving Dean so hard he barely caught himself above me before our heads slammed together, my hands pressing into his chest to assist him. "Hey beautiful" he smirked making me giggle with how he said it before he adjusted so it didn't look like we were sexing it up on the couch. "Hey handsome" I returned softly getting comfortable before posing, having more fun with this set than any of the others. "Come on guys, you're the new age Edge and Lita, get raunchy" Stephanie's voice sounded as she walked up behind Anthony making the man jump.

"Steph...I'm really not feeling a live sex celebration" I commented standing up to remove Dean's jacket, tossing it to the side as he ditched his shirt, my eyes drifting across his torso before they slid back up to his eyes which were glimmering with amusement. "I'm not saying a live sex celebration, I'm saying get raunchy for the photoshoot, and then on screen you only have to get a little less raunchy." She shrugged sitting down beside Anthony and watching as Dean and I got 'raunchy' for the last set of my photoshoot. "You look sexy" Dean whispered making me grin and roll my eyes "You've been working on these and these a lot more" I murmured back tracing the contours of his chest and stomach with my pointer finger, looping it through his belt buckle when I got that low. "Seth may have introduced me to cross fit." He shrugged moving so he was braced over top of me, one of my feet on the floor, the other thrown across his hip. His muscles bulged as he held himself up in a push-up position, our noses touching as blue eyes locked together. "Come on just kiss already" Stephanie pushed happily, a bright red blush sliding onto my cheeks. "I missed you." Dean murmured before he tilted his head and pressed our lips together, eyes closing and my arms wrapping around his shoulders my nails digging into his back slightly as he deepened the kiss. I don't know how he did it but he switched us into a different pose without breaking our kiss, our lips stayed locked until Stephanie and Anthony started clapping. "The chemistry you two have is insane." Stephanie complimented walking over to us as we straightened ourselves up, neither of us able to keep eye contact with the other without blushing. "Get cleaned up and then head out, the weathers supposed to get really bad soon." She added walking away just as her cellphone started to ring. "Go get changed, I'll wait and drive you back to the hotel" Dean offered pulling his t-shirt over his head before he pulled his jacket up his arms. I nodded and headed into the dressing room opting to just pull on sweatpants and a jacket, switching my heels for boots before I headed back out and met Dean at the door. "Come on, it's getting nasty out" he muttered lacing our fingers together and dragging me through the hallways and into the blowing snow over to his rental car. It took much longer than usual to get to the hotel but we did so safely and soon were inside the warm hotel elevator up to our floor.

"This is my room" I whispered pausing outside my door and unlocking it holding it open about an inch while I waited for him to say something. "Fuck it" he mumbled tangling a hand in my hair and slamming our lips together a gasp leaving the space between our mouths at how rough he was as he backed me into my hotel room and slammed the door, flicking the lock. "We may not be the best people, or have the best relationship. But I missed you. I missed us. And I don't fucking care how toxic we are I'm happy when I'm with you" he growled tossing his jacket to the side before he pulled my sweatshirt off and pushed my sweatpants down my hips. "I think I love you Fletcher" he murmured backing us up to the bed and pushing me down before he rid himself of his jeans. "I've waited nearly 7 years to hear you say that" I smiled helping him undo my corset and push my shorts and tights down my legs before he fell over top of me. "If it puts that smile on your face I'll say it all the time" he laughed pressing our lips together in a passionate kiss. "I don't know if we're forever but I hope we're a really long time" I whispered against his lips, scratching my nails down his back, loving the feel of him arching into my body. "I can do a really long time" he agreed with a growl before he sunk his teeth into my neck and all sweetness was gone, replaced with the rough and passionate man I usually knew. "Oh fuck De." I whined as he bit into the skin on my left breast followed by a few bites to my stomach and then a bite to either side of my hips. "Hold on" he smirked before he dove in between my legs, his tongue flicking out to lather my clit with spit as two fingers wormed their way between my lips and into my body, the callouses from weight lifting dragging across my g-spot and sending me hurtling towards orgasm quickly, until he pulled out and away at the last second. "Oh fuck you" I whined shoving him off of me and throwing a small tantrum before I pounced on top of him and pinned him to the bed basically repeating his descent, bites and all until I reached his member that was standing tall and proud. "Fuck, Fletcher don't you dare" he growled tangling his hands into my long blue hair and tugging hard. With a dangerous smirk I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes "Or what Johnny" I pouted biting on my lower lip darting my eyes back to his member, flicking my tongue out onto the tip and back into my mouth as his hand tightened to an almost unbearable grip.

"Or this will end before it starts. It's been to long for you to do that darlin." He said honestly tugging my hair until I crawled back up his body and pecked my lips. "Don't get me wrong, I love being in your mouth but right now I want something else" he murmured sliding his hands from my hair, down my chest and around to my hips so he could pull me down onto his dick, the stretch almost painful as he patiently waited for me to adjust to him again. "Shit" I whimpered clawing at his shoulders as I tried to ground myself from the mixture of pleasure and pain "Shh, take your time Blue Bell" he purred rubbing my sides as I took deep breathes slowly rocking back and forth on top of him. "There you go" he grunted gripping my hips tightly as my speed and pressure increased the more comfortable I got until I was rocking back and forth quickly. "Fuck. I'm sorry I can't lay here anymore" he hissed flipping us over and pounding into me, a loud squeal leaving my lips as his force pushed me up the bed until I had to brace my hands on the wall to keep from slamming my head into it. "Come on baby. I need you to cum please" he grunted reaching one hand in between our bodies to thrum my clit three times before I was falling into the chasm of bliss. I screamed his name and scratched his back as he thrust several more times before he joined me in post sex bliss. "I love you" he mumbled pressing his lips to my temple sloppily before laying back down beside me his arms wrapped around me tightly "I love you too" I replied kissing his lips briefly before snuggling into his body and drifting to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	7. A Beast and His Beauty

_"_ _Who could Sasha Bank's partner be? She has given no indication as to who she will be teaming with tonight" JBL paused "If she has anyone to partner with" he sighed._ I shut off the TV and stood knowing Sasha would be waiting for me at the curtain already. I walked out the door and started down the hall slamming into a hard body when I turned the corner to the curtains. "Watch it kid" a husky voice muttered as I helped myself up and dusted my butt off. "Sorry I can't see around corners" I mumbled finally looking up to lock eyes with the WWE Champion Dean Ambrose. "Hey, uh, don't worry about it Darlin" he smirked looking me up and down "Or do you like Puddin better?" he teased brushing his fingers over the choker around my throat. "Call me what you want, you're Champ and I'm a newbie" I shrugged thanking god that he hasn't said anything about my blush that was spreading across my face. "Ty, come on we're on soon" Sasha called "Hey, good luck out there Ty" Dean smirked leaning down to kiss my cheek before we went our separate ways. "What was that?" Sasha asked a smirk on her lips as we waited for the previous match to end. "I don't know" I shrugged blushing even more "I didn't know you two knew each other" she added "He came down to Full Sail a few times, and now since he won the title he's been there more often" I nodded as her theme started and she walked out interrupting Charlotte and Dana who were of course spewing insults about anyone and everyone. "For your information, Princess" Sasha spat "I do have a partner" she finished as Crazy Bitch started to play over the speakers, the fans losing it as I walked on stage and twirled laughing insanely. "Well, her theme song fits her. For those of you who don't know who this woman is she is Kat Quinn from NXT, she makes our WWE Champion look sane." JBL stated as I walked down the ramp with Sasha "Do we have a NEW inmate running the asylum John? Or do you suppose her and Ambrose are in cahoots?" Michael asked as I flipped into the ring, again laughing insanely as Dana and Charlotte backed up. "Taking over, in cahoots, whatever the case may be this woman gives Dean Ambrose a run for his money" JBL answered before I stopped paying attention and focused on the match.

The match didn't last long as I hit Dana with a hip toss before I locked in an arm bar, wrenching on the limb so hard I was fairly certain I heard it crack before she finally tapped out. Jumping to my feet I waved at Charlotte with a deranged smirk as the ref held mine and Sasha's arms in the air. "Whatever she intends to do around here, whether she's taking over Ambrose's Crazy Train or in cahoots with him we can guarantee that the landscape of the WWE has just changed forever." Michael stated solemnly as I skipped away from the ring with a grin on my face until I disappeared behind the curtain, the smile dropping from my face as I was face to face with Kevin Owens. "Hey Kev" I greeted patting his shoulder as I walked past and headed for my locker room. I was only a few doors away when I was stopped by none other than the WWE Champion. "You're stealing my thunder Puddin" he teased wrapping an arm around my shoulders and walking with me the rest of the way "Poor baby" I pouted cracking a smile as he actually smiled in return. "We have a promo in a few minutes so don't get naked yet" He informed closing the door behind me, cutting me off from the hallway as I cleaned up my locker room a bit. "Knock Knock" his voice called as the door swung open to reveal me sitting on the table cross-legged and smiling. "That was impressive Puddin, but people seem to think you're trying to take over." He was smirking dangerously as he closed in on me, the cameras moving so they could get both of our faces "I'll just have to show everyone, including you, who is still in charge around here" he murmured standing behind me and playing with one of my pigtails "Because who is in charge Kat?" he asked rhetorically waiting a few seconds before he used his grip on my ponytail to wrench my head back until I was looking up at him with a grin "Who is in charge" he asked again a wide smile working onto his face as I started to giggle "You Dean, everyone knows you're still in charge" I giggled stretching my neck just a little bit more until he leaned down and pressed our mouths together "Damn right I am, now get changed, you're coming out to my match with me" He ordered pulling away and pushing my head back to normal before he walked out my giggles echoing behind him. "And Cut great job guys" the camera man complimented before they left and Dean walked back in flopping onto the couch as I dug through my bag for something else to wear.

"Keep the shorts and the boots, just wear the shirt I gave you a couple shows ago" he demanded kicking his feet onto the table as I pulled out the cropped Ambrose Asylum tank top. "Choker stays too" he added winking at me receiving an eye roll in return. "Alright Beast, calm down over there" I joked referencing the nickname Hunter had given us one day when we were sparring. "Whatever you say Beauty" he returned, a small smile flickering onto his face before it disappeared. "Why don't you smile?" I asked sitting beside him with my legs pulled up underneath me and my head resting on his shoulder. "Why don't you?" he returned quietly moving me long enough that he could throw his arm on the back of the couch behind my head. "I guess there's just no reason to smile, nothing is sincere or good enough to make someone like me smile sincerely" I shrugged staring at the blank TV screen jumping away from Dean when the door slammed open to reveal Sasha with food in her mouth "Oh...so I take it 'just friends' was a bit of an understatement Ty?" she asked taking a seat in the empty chair as I blushed slightly "Just friends? Ouch darlin, I thought I meant more to you" Dean teased "Oh shut up you. Maybe we're more than friends" I shrugged blushing even harder when Sasha smirked "Very devoted friends with benefits that might as well be dating?" she questioned, the question directed at Dean who nodded "So devoted that anyone else is considered cheating" he shrugged pulling me back into his side and kissing my forehead. "Well, I hate to break up the bonding here but we're due in the ring soon" I pouted getting up and hugging Sasha before following Dean out to the curtain and down to the ring. I twirled my hair as I kissed his cheek and then skipped over to the commentator's table with a giggle. "We are joined by Kat Quinn, Kat how are you" Michael asked as JBL scooted his chair away from me, making me pout. "That was rude." I pouted pulling his chair back to my side "I'm doing fantastic Michael" I giggled widely turning my focus to the match as they spoke about what was happening in the ring. As soon as the bell rang signaling Dean's win I was rolling into the ring and bouncing at his side a wicked grin on our faces. "No one thought I could do it. No one thought I could win the title and retain it but I did." He paused pulling me close and smirking down at me "Stephanie, Shane...I hope you realize, the inmates now run the Asylum" he sneered dropping the mic and pulling me from the ring our fingers laced together as I skipped by his side, giggling the whole way.

We didn't talk as we walked through the hall, the occasional interviewer stopping him for a couple questions and then letting us go, to the locker room to collect our things and leave. "Did you drive?" he asked as I collected my stuff, Sasha already having her bag on her shoulder "I came with Sasha and Becky" I answered pulling a sweatshirt on but otherwise not changing before the three of us left the now dark and empty locker room. "She'll go with you, it's not safe to travel alone. Bye" Sasha stated hugging me tightly before she ran off leaving Dean and I alone. "Well, hope you wanted a travel buddy" I smiled slightly letting him throw his arm around my shoulder as we walked, his face nuzzling into my hair briefly before we climbed in his SUV and left the arena for the next city. "You never answered my question earlier" I reminded after we had stopped for food and got on the road again "Because you don't" he shrugged driving with his knees as one hand fed him and the other rubbed my knee. "Huh?" I asked not understanding what he meant "I don't smile because you don't." he sighed leaning his head back but keeping his eyes on the road. "If I could make you smile for the rest of my life I would. Because I have this thing, about smiling at everything you say, it's like a habit" he paused taking a deep breath and finishing his burger before he continued "I laugh when you laugh, but it's a habit unlike when I bite my nails. Mainly from being a nervous wreck around you, but that's a habit I don't ever want to break. You are the reason I smile, I don't want to lose that...I don't want to lose you." He paused again darting his eyes over to mine and smiling softly as the corners of my mouth lifted and I tried to cover it with my hand, his moving it and holding. "Don't hide it, it's beautiful" he whispered eyes back on the road. "Why me?" I asked "What makes me more special than Sasha, Becky, Charlotte" I could have kept going but he got the point as an honest smile lit up his face.

"It took me a while to answer that myself, but then Hunter called us Beauty and The Beast and it clicked. The reason I was, am so captivated by you made perfect sense" he paused pulling into a parking spot and climbing out, grabbing both of our bags before pushing me towards the front desk. "Ambrose" he stated simply tapping his foot as the chick looked up his room and then handed me two keys since his hands were full. "Floor 3, Room 342" I stated walking by his side to the elevator knowing as soon as we were in the room he would finish answering. "Which side of the bed do you want?" he asked holding our bags "Doesn't matter" I smiled watching as he dropped them in a heap before pulling out basketball shorts for himself while I pulled out a sports bra and shorts. We changed in silence before plugging in phones and crawling into bed, our backs against the headboard as I was once again curled into his side with his arm around me. "It took me awhile to answer that, but when Hunter called us Beauty and Beast it all made sense, why I'm so drawn to you." He paused "They say that every beauty needs a beast, it's in children's books, cartoon, TV shows, movies, adult novels. But no one ever sees the beauty in the monsters." He took a deep breath, resting his head on mine "Except you, I don't have to change my image for you to realize I'm not a bad person, I don't have to be anyone but me. I love that you can see it among others, and that's why I'm your monster and you're my beauty." He broke off as I adjusted and slid onto his lap holding him close "I think it's the other way" I whispered looking down at our laps so he couldn't see the tears in my eyes "What?" he asked softly tilting my head up so sky blue eyes met charcoal grey "I think you're the beauty and I'm the monster. The way you move, talk, act you're amazing, perfect even. You are who you are and you don't care what anyone says. To me that's more beautiful than I'll ever be" I shrugged bottom lip quivering as he smiled brightly. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you that you aren't perfect like every other guy, because that would be lying. I don't want to ruin what we have by lying, you're perfect to me because all I see when I walk into a room is you." He paused to kiss me "You have this type of perfection that can't be found in anyone else because there is no one else like you that exists. You're rare, extremely hard to find, one-of-a-kind, and you're all mine" he finished pressing our mouths together, this time I couldn't stop the smile that slid onto my face, an answering one appearing on his.

"I don't really care what anyone else thinks, they can call us crazy, they can call us lunatics, they can try and lock us up or separate us." He paused to kiss me again "But it'll never work because I'm drawn to you. You're mine and I'm yours and no one is going to stop that, ever." He continued breaking again to kiss me some more, the smile never leaving my face "You're going to be my crazy beautiful, and I'm going to be your beautiful monster, because we see it in each other, no matter what everyone else sees." He paused again for more kissing "There's going to be good and bad, but that's every relationship. Sure our bad might be worse than others but our good is better than theirs too. Because we're us, we're special and unique." More kissing "Without you I'm an angry old ass who lashes out at everyone and anyone, with you I'm controlled, managed, I still lash out but you reel me right back in." he paused pulling away this time with a smirk on his face "And without me you're a psychotic bitch that should be locked up in a padded room, but with me you're calm, sane, sure you still go crazy every once in a while but I'm right there to put your crazy ass back in line" he laughed making me giggle quietly "apart we're nothing" he murmured holding our hands up so they were an inch apart. "Together, we're a rock. Unbreakable, unshakeable, strong and together" he finished lacing our hands together and squeezing. "I don't say it to everyone, and I don't say it often but I do love you Ty, I am crazy, head over heels, inexcusably, forever in love with you." He vowed "And I am insanely, unforgivably, always in love with you" I returned softly leaning in to kiss him sweetly our mouths moving together until we had to pull apart for air. "Beauty" he whispered tucking a strand of white hair behind my ear "Beast" I returned brushing his curls from his eyes before leaning in for more kisses, all of them slow and methodical, I mean we have forever.


	8. 2 Long Years

Sighing heavily I closed my Chemistry book and pulled out my I-Pod to switch the song to something more upbeat, smiling when a song off of Jon's playlist started to play. Thinking of Jon I pulled out my phone to see a text message from him, *Party at mine, be there or be a fag* with a second message that said *Not you Tessa, you'd never be a fag ;)* giggling I checked the time stamp and then looked at the small clock. Biting my lip I thought of my options, if I wanted to go to the party I would have to sneak out through the window because I didn't have a pass to be wandering the halls after curfew, but if I snuck out I wouldn't be able to come back until tomorrow after 10 a.m. Huffing a sigh I hit call and placed the phone to my ear collecting a clean pair of undergarments, my phone charger, my I-Pod and my I-pod charger and threw it all into my backpack before he finally answered "Hey baby girl, I figured you'd be sleepin or studyin" the older man greeted, the slur to his voice letting me know he was already high, drunk or both. "I figured I could give that up for a night to come and see you" I returned chewing on my bottom lip as I waited for him to reply. "Be outside at the corner in 10. I'm calling you a cab" he finally said, the grin on his face obvious through the tone of his voice. "Okay" I agreed before the end-tone sounded. Double checking that the door was locked I shut off all the lights and grabbed my keys before wiggling out of the window and carefully sliding it shut and running to the corner, my backpack thumping lightly onto my back. I was only waiting about 5 minutes when a cab pulled up and asked where I was going. After giving him the address I sat back and tried to stay calm since I always got giddy when I was able to see him. "It'll be 13.50" the driver smiled accepting the 14.00 dollars happily before I got out and jogged inside.

Like usual the elevator was taped off so I had to take the stairs up to the third level, I could hear the music and people before I even reached the top of the stairs meaning quite a few people had gotten his text about being a fag if they didn't show. Giggling quietly to myself I opened the door to his apartment and started shoving past people until I reached his room, walking in to drop off my bag before I turned around and slammed right into a very muscled chest. "Darlin, you weren't trying to hide from me were you?" Jon asked quietly with a grin on his face. "Me hide from you? Never" I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck and stretching to press our mouths together in a sloppy kiss. "Good, cause you are way too sober right now" he murmured picking me up, making me tighten my legs around his hips before he walked back out into the main area. With my legs how they were every time he moved or adjusted me the denim of his jeans rubbed my underwear making pleasure shoot up my spine. "What was that?" he asked looking down at me as he sat me on the edge of the counter so he could make me a drink. "What was what?" I returned already feeling my face heat up as he smirked and picked me back up adjusting me an unnecessary amount "That little 'ah' noise that just left your lips" he mumbled leaning his head down so his mouth was right next to my ear "Am I turning you on baby girl?" he asked pressing his hand into my lower back and making me arch my hips toward him "Does Daddy need to help his princess?" he continued another breathy whimper leaving my lips at the nickname "Be a good girl and drink up and Daddy will do whatever you want later" he laughed making me whine slightly as he walked back over to where I'm assuming he had been sitting before I showed up.

"Hey Kid" Sami greeted reaching over to rub my head affectionately. "Hi Sami" I returned giving him a small smile as I turned around on Jon's lap so I could lean my back against his chest mostly just listening to everyone talk as opposed to actually joining in the conversation. "Where are you going missy" Jon asked quietly tightening his grip on my hips when I attempted to stand up "I'm empty" I pouted showing him the bottom of my cup "Be careful" he nodded finally letting go only to smack my ass as I walked away. I scooted my way through the crowd and into the kitchen quickly making myself a drink, not really paying attention to what I was using or how much of it I was using. Taking my first drink I shivered as it burned all the way down my throat, but Mama didn't raise a quitter so I walked back over to the area we had been sitting in to see Jon's chair empty. "He went downstairs, said not to worry and that he'd be back soon." Sami shrugged getting a shrug in return before I sat down and got comfy with my legs folded beneath me. I was already done with my second and third drink and Jon still wasn't back, needless to say Sami and I were both starting to get worried. "It's not like him to be gone this long when I'm here Sam" I sighed looking between him and the door as I chewed on my bottom lip, my drink sloshing slightly in my cup as my hands started to shake with nerves. "Hey relax okay? We'll go see if we can find him alright?" he cooed standing up and offering me a hand, we both walked out of the apartment and down the stairs searching for the blonde.

"Hey what are you doing down here?" he asked pulling away from Drake Younger quickly and shoving something in his pocket before he met us at the bottom of the stairs. His hands immediately finding my hips and resting there "You were gone for quite a while and we started to get concerned" Sami answered arching an eyebrow at Jon who simply shook his head no. "Man, I gotta get going, Ash is going to have my head if I'm not at her parent's tomorrow" Drake called waving goodbye before he stepped outside and got in his car. "I'm fine baby girl." Jon whispered pressing his lips to my forehead before pulling away and sniffing my cup "Did you add anything but booze in this?" he asked pulling it from my hand and taking a drink, wrinkling his nose "Fucking aye Tessa, you're going to be sick as shit tomorrow" he sighed, eyes widening when I downed the rest of the drink in one shot and shrugged "Just means you have to take care of me" I smiled tossing the cup in the garbage before I turned around and headed back up the stairs not missing the soft groan from Jon as he got a perfect shot up my skirt. Walking back into the party I headed for the bathroom really needing to pee now that I had so many drinks and have yet to pee. I double-checked that the door was locked before I slipped my underwear down my legs and sat down knowing that as soon as I stood up I would feel much tipsier than I previously had. Grinning deviously I pulled my underwear off over my shoes and tossed them in his pile of dirty laundry before I stood up and adjusted my skirt, walking out to the living room like everything was right with the world. On my way to sit down I grabbed Jon's sweatshirt and wrapped it around my waist, the difference between us being big enough that it completely covered my legs. "What are you doing?" Sami asked as soon as I sat down on Jon with his sweatshirt around my legs "I'm cold? And I couldn't use my sweatshirt because that would have defeated the purpose" I explained rolling my eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Here baby girl, you can use this blanket" Jon offered leaning forward and pulling the blanket from the back of the chair before he sat back again and got us both comfortable. The giant blanket being much easier to deal with since now I could sit however I wanted and it was still big enough to hide my lower body. "Sleepy?" Jon murmured as I maneuvered so that I was sitting across his lap and my head was resting on his shoulder. "Only a little bit" I sighed burrowing my face into his neck so it would hide whatever faces and noises I would make as his hands crept beneath the blanket. One settling on my back and the other rubbing my knee softly before slowly working its way further up my thigh pausing as a few people walked over and said goodbye to Jon. His hand started to move again until it settled in the apex of my thighs, a softly muttered fuck leaving his lips that were pressed to my head as his hand met skin instead of cotton. "Trying to kill me" he muttered, my only response a soft bite to the skin of his neck. "Fake being asleep." He murmured after a short time of him rubbing his fingers against me and receiving bites in return to keep myself quiet. I barely nodded before closing my eyes and letting my body slump as if I were completely relaxed and asleep. "Bro is she sleeping?" Jon asked quietly Sami giving a soft 'mhm'. "I'm going to bring her to bed then, you'll be fine getting everybody out right?" he continued already adjusting so he could stand up with me in his arms "Yeah, it'll be fine. See ya in the morning" Sami whispered back before Jon was walking through people and into his room, my body being dumped on the bed making me giggle as my eyes flew open in surprise.

"Have I ever told you you're absolutely beautiful?" he asked staring at me with a smile on his face, highlighting the dimples that I love so much. Blushing I shook my head no, sitting up as his smile turned into a frown. "What do you mean no?" he asked kicking off his shoes before he sat down beside me. "Well it's just" I shrugged fiddling with my fingers as he got us both comfortable leaning against the headboard. "I mean you call me sexy and hot when we're in bed together but I mean, that's it" I shrugged avoiding his eyes since we were stepping into uncharted waters with this conversation. "We've never really…gotten 'that deep' with our" I paused chewing on my bottom lip aggressively "with our what?" he asked lowly growling slightly when I just shrugged "with, our, what Tessa" he asked slowly wrapping his hand around my throat and tilting my head up "I don't know Jon. Whatever the fuck we've been for the last 2 years." I snapped ripping myself from his grip and scooting away as he sighed heavily. "Tess, we've talked about this" he muttered "Yes Jon, we talked about it two years ago when I was 17 and you were 22." I returned crossing my arms over my chest "You know what, I should go" I sighed grabbing my backpack and heading into the bathroom, pulling my underwear on before I walked out and straight out of the nearly empty apartment. The only people left Sami, his girlfriend and a few guys they wrestle with. Jogging down the steps I walked out into the cooler night air and then sighed, starting the walk back to campus knowing I would have to be careful getting back into my dorm.

JON POV

"Trouble in fuck buddy paradise I guess." Sami's voice commented from the front room seconds after the main door slammed shut. "Knock it off Sami. Tessa has been in love with Jon for years, but she said she's rather have him as just a fuck buddy than not at all." His girlfriend scolded before she explained "It almost killed her the month or so he was dating Reby" she added, my heart clenching as memories from the last two years ran through my head. All the shit she gave up so we could be friends, all the times she was there for me during injuries or relapses, all the times people said we were a cute couple and she just gave them a tight smile before saying we were just friends, how after Reby cheated on me she wouldn't sleep with me and she wore long sleeves and jeans for almost a month straight even though it was July. "He told her they'd talk about being together officially once she turned 18…we all know how that turned out" Sami's girlfriend was saying as I exited my room, pulling on my shoes and my sweatshirt before grabbing the keys to my truck and leaving the apartment not quick enough to miss their last little bit. "You think he's going after her or going to drink and get high?" Jimmy asked getting a laugh from the others before they returned to their previous conversation. Honestly, when I had gotten ready and walked out I had no idea what I was going to do, but clearly the answer was simple as I got in my car and started slowly driving towards campus keeping an eye out for the younger girl. I hadn't seen her until I passed the old park and noticed her backpack sitting by the base of a tree, my nerves got the best of me and I immediately assumed the worst as I slammed on the breaks and pulled over. Getting out my stomach was doing flips as I searched for the girl, letting out a sigh of relief when I found her on the swings.

END JON POV

I stopped at the park, dropping my bag at the base of a tree before walking over to the swings, I had to come up with a game plan on how to get back in before I actually attempted it. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there thinking when a sigh broke the silence, making me jump and look up to see Jon standing in front of me with my backpack and a relieved look. "What are you doing here?" I asked with a lot more sass than I meant to. "I could ask you the same thing" he returned setting my backpack down before moving behind me and lightly pushing the swing. "It's dangerous for a 19 year old girl to be out in the dark by herself, especially one as pretty as you" he murmured "There are a lot of bad people in Cincinnati, guys like me that take what they want, when they want and don't care about the aftermath." He paused "Guys like me that will hurt anyone for any reason." He continued his voice never raising above a murmur. "Guys like me that don't realize what damage they've caused until it's too late" he finished, neither of us speaking as he slowly pushed me back and forth. "Do you remember Christmas, your junior year" he asked suddenly "it was only a couple months after we had started hanging out" he prodded obviously waiting for me to remember "Yeah, I remember" I nodded "I invited you over and it was just a disaster because apparently my mom had pumped your stomach a few times and recognized you. They told you to leave and never come back, I told them that if you left so did I." I paused smiling slightly "So I walked upstairs, packed up all my things and left, moved in with you and Sami, got a full time job and still got a full ride for college" I shrugged tilting my head to look back at him. "I thought you were insane because we had only known each other for maybe 3 months." He sighed shaking his head with a smile "what did I tell you though?" it was my turn to ask the question "That regardless of how long we'd known each other, you didn't want to live with people who acted like they had on a holiday like that" he whispered "You even grabbed your presents and we bought a little Christmas tree, and stockings, we got presents for Sami and then we ordered Chinese food for dinner." He laughed, a full on belly laugh "All because you told me you had never had a tree or presents, I felt awful that I couldn't cook a dinner for you" I giggled dropping my head and looking at my feet as the smile slid from my face and it went quiet again.

"It took me two years to realize that I am in love with you." He said my heart stopping as I white knuckled the chain for the swing. He stopped pushing me and walked around to my front, kneeling in the dirt and picking my head up in both of his hands. "It took me two years to realize it because it wasn't a sudden time stopping thing that you did that took my breath away." He paused "It was a million and one little things you did. Cutting my hair, making me food, texting good morning and good night if you couldn't be there." Another pause "coming to my matches even though I know they make you upset, kissing every single wound I come away with, no matter where it is just because it makes me smile." Another pause "It took tonight, when you walked out without so much as a goodbye, after two years of always getting a goodbye, see ya later, a hug, or a kiss, my stomach dropped and I wanted to vomit because you left without one, and you had NEVER done that before." He sighed "I realized, that I never wanted to go another day without that. I don't want to go another day without YOU." He stressed getting as close as he could while I was still on the swing. "I love you Tessa. No, no, I'm in love with you." He stated seriously, "You are with me during the good and bad, more than that you're with me when I'm at my absolute worst. I NEVER want to lose you Tess. Will you be mine?" he asked still gazing into my eyes "Jon…I've been yours." I whispered a tear slipping from my eye, quickly being brushed away by his thumb "I love you Jonathon Good." I added giving him a small smile as he leaned forward and brushed our lips together. The emotions coursing through me making it feel more special than any other kiss we'd ever shared.


	9. Cheap

"Come on Tessa, it won't kill you to dance with me" Kirsten sighed holding out a hand for me to take. "Fine but then you're doing shots with me" I rolled my eyes and took her hand letting her pull me onto the floor our bodies moving to the beat of the music before we had even stopped walking and picked a spot to dance. "There's a guy staring at you, like he's been staring all night" she whispered looking over my shoulder at someone, I followed her line of sight and smirked, the guy looked gritty. He looked like the poster boy for bad boys with his shaggy hair, piercing blue eyes, tight white t-shirt and leather jacket with ripped jeans and biker boots. "At least he's cute" I shrugged turning back to her and swinging our bodies together, our bodies impossibly close as we moved with the beat.

OTHER POV

"Man you've been staring at that chick all night, Jon, why don't you make a move" my friend Sami finally spoke up, taking my gaze off the dancing goddess that I had been watching all night. "Look at her Sami, she's way out of my league" I shook my head looking at how she was dressed, her nails, hair and makeup done perfectly. "Yeah, but she's looking at you like she wants something bad for the night" another friend of ours Jimmy Jacobs grinned, sure enough the blonde haired beauty was looking right back at me with a smirk on her pouty pink lips. Even as she watched me and I watched her, her body continued to move against her friends, implying to anyone who didn't know better that they were together they were dancing so raunchy. "Come on Jimmy, every good girl wants to be bad when she goes out drinking." I smirked my eyes darkening as the girl turned back to face her friend, I would love to keep looking at her face but damn I couldn't complain about this view either. Tiny little feet encased in sparkly gold shoes at the base of long tan legs leading up to a perfect bubble butt that I bet would spill out of my hands if I grabbed it. Next came a petite little waist leading up to delicate shoulders, I'm sure blending into a slender neck that was hidden by her blonde, nearly white hair. Her face was just as nice to look at as the back, beautiful blue eyes and pouty pink lips that I could just imagine wrapped around my "Jon" Sami shouted making me jump as I was shaken from my thoughts "What" I snapped angry that he had interrupted my fantasy "We've been asking you for like two minutes if you wanna go play pool" Jimmy grinned already standing, nodding I got up and grabbed my drinks before I followed them over to the pool table sending the mystery girl on last look before I focused on the game ahead of me.

END OTHER POV

"Are you really thinking about it? I mean he's pretty much eye fucking you anyway" Kirsten giggled as we danced to the music not caring what song it was as long as we could move to it. "He's hot. I wouldn't mind being under him for a night" I shrugged honestly considering making a move if he wasn't going to. "Let's get shots and then go join them at the pool table, his friends aren't bad looking either" she grinned biting her lip as the three men passed us giving us a good look at them from behind. "Nice butts" we said in unison giggling insanely as we headed to the bar to take a couple shots and get new drinks before we went over to them. "One, two, three" I counted off before downing the whiskey shaking my head slightly at the burn while Kirsten tried not to gag. "You should have hung out with me more in high school, you wouldn't have that problem" I teased sliding her the second shot, not counting this time as we both slammed them back and set the glasses down before we grabbed our drinks and headed over to the pool table. "I'll talk first, you just keep making flirty eyes" she giggled linking her free arm with mine as we paused about a foot away from the three men. "Can we help you beautiful ladies?" one of the brunettes asked arching an eyebrow at us as Kirsten giggled. I bit my lip and really looked at my blonde stranger trying not to groan at the smirk on his lips accentuating a dimple. "Can you teach us how to play?" Kirsten pouted pulling me closer so we didn't have to yell. "What's in it for us?" the blonde asked dragging his eyes up and down my body before they settled on my face. "We'll buy you a round of drinks?" Kirsten shrugged smiling at the blonde when he laughed "What if I want something a little sweeter?" he asked his voice deep and raspy as his tongue came out to wet his lips, the minor movement sending heat zinging through my body.

"I'm sure we can agree on something" I spoke for the first time biting my lip again when his eyes darkened even more. "Alright then, get those fine asses over here" the other brunette grinned racking the balls again even though they had just started their game. I set my drink down and stood next to the blonde waiting patiently for them to tell us what to do, Kirsten immediately snuggling between the two brunettes. "I'm Kirsten and this is Tessa" she commented holding out a slender hand to the shorted of the two. "I'm Sami, this is Jimmy and that's Jon" he returned kissing her knuckles before letting Jimmy do the same. "Come on Darlin' we'll break" Jon smirked pulling me in front of him and pressing my back to his chest before he picked up the cue stick and bent making my body move with him. "Like this?" I asked sweetly turning just enough to see him as I placed my hands underneath his and pressed my butt into his groin. "Yeah doll face, just like this" he whispered back before he moved his arms making the stick shoot forward and break the triangle, several of the balls going into the holes. "Stripes" Jon stated simply letting the other three know which balls we were choosing before he moved us and repeated the move the ball slipping into the hole effortlessly. "Looks like you're my lucky charm doll face" he whispered a whimper leaving my lips as he ground his hips into my butt. "Now, now keep those for afterwards" he whispered taking another shot and missing. "You're up" he smirked getting Sami's attention from where he was running his hands up and down Kirsten from the front while Jimmy whispered in her ear from behind. "Oh right" Sami nodded clearing his throat before he mimicked what Jon and I had done with Kirsten.

"What's after?" I asked sweetly taking a drink before I leaned against his front, hiding the obvious erection he had. "Well Darlin' you owe me for helping you play. And your friend there is going to be mighty busy, if she can even make it through the game" he whispered wrapping his arms around me and pulling me flush against his body. It wasn't long before his statement was proven as Sami, Jimmy and Kirsten stopped taking their shots all together, shooting 3 times in a row and still losing. "This was fun, but obviously you guys are winning. So I think we're going to go get to know each other better" Jimmy groaned loudly as Kirsten rubbed herself between him and Sami, none of them being able to focus long enough to keep taking their shots. "Call me in the morning so I know you're still alive" she called before the two brunettes dragged her out leaving Jon and I alone. "Come on stud, let's finish this game and then get out of here" I smirked picking up the pool stick Kirsten's team was using and easily sinking two of the three balls left for solids. "So you needed taught how to play huh? You going to tell me that was beginner's luck?" he asked arching an eyebrow and sinking one of his last two before I decided to cheat. "Kirsten is the one who said we needed to be taught how to play." I shrugged wrapping my arms around him and slipping my hands beneath his shirt whimpering at the defined abs my hands met. "So you're a liar and a cheater. Not as much of a good girl as I assumed" he growled laying the pool stick down and pulling me closer. "I'm a very bad girl" I whispered tugging lightly at his ear, soothing the area with my tongue. "Fuck the game. Come on" he grunted grabbing my hand tightly and dragging me from the bar. Not every adventure needs to be with a best friend, money and traveling. Sometimes a stranger in a run-down bar, a free game of pool and a night spent in bed is a bigger thrill than anything else. And cheaper.


	10. Home Alone

"You're insane Paige" I sighed as she got up and started flirting with Alberto Del Rio, leaving me to sit by myself while everyone danced and had a good night. "What's wrong buttercup" the familiar voice of the one and only Dean Ambrose asked as he slid right next to me. "Seth left me for Zahra" I shrugged "They're over there practically fucking on the bar" I pointed out giggling when he started to gag. "Come on" he suddenly said grinning as he took my hand and pulled me from the booth over to the bar. "10 rounds" he told the bartender who shook his head with a smile but poured the shots anyway and slid them over to us, each of us having 10 brightly filled shot glasses in front of us. "What are you doing De?" I asked arching an eyebrow at him as he pulled me close "We are going to forget" he grinned "What are you forgetting?" I asked interested since he never shared much "Forgetting life before I had you in my arms" he smirked leaning down and kissing me deeply before we started in on our shots. "Thank god you're having fun, I thought I'd have to drug your ass" Paige giggled walking over hand in hand with Alberto. "Take a picture with us" she giggled pulling out her phone and pushing me into Dean's arm as her and Alberto scooted real close and the bartender snapped a picture of the four of us. "just you two now" Paige suggested wiggling her eyebrows at us, a giggle busting from my lips as Dean placed butterfly kisses on my neck. "Send that to Seth too" he added after opening his phone to reveal both pictures. "You are evil mister" I giggled before pulling Paige out onto the dancefloor both Dean and Alberto following slowly behind chatting about something or other.

"Girl, we got all night, I got a bottomless tab" Dean whispered in my ear as Paige continued taking pictures of us, shots being purchased more than regular drinks by this point, a continuous supply of the straight liquor being brought to our table. "Or we got all night and an empty hotel room" I returned winking at him as he groaned quietly "Darlin you have yourself a deal." He smirked nibbling on my ear, Alberto and Paige saying something about calling it a night before they got up and left. "You're beautiful" he murmured, a red blush fanning across my cheeks at the honest compliment from the slightly older man. "You're drunk" I replied hiding my face with my hair as he laughed loudly "I'm not drunk babe. A little tipsy sure but definitely not drunk" he murmured moving my hair and nuzzling my neck with his nose making my blush darken. "Dean? Ashton?" Seth's voice questioned both of us looking up to see him staring between us, my blush darkening even more to the point that I knew both men had seen it. "Hey man!" Dean greeted happily standing to bro-hug the other man as I shyly waved. "Hey so...what's going on over here?" he asked sitting down across from us, his phone face up on the table, the picture from Paige staring up at him. "Just having some fun, ain't that right Ash?" Dean smirked slipping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer, my leg slung over both of us, leaving my center pretty open for Seth to see if he would look under the table. Squeaking quietly I tried to close my legs but Dean stopped that with a hand on my inner thigh, my breath hitching slightly at the feel of his warm, calloused hand on my smooth skin. "Of course, a lot of fun" I agreed gasping as his hand slid higher, his fingertips brushing my panties, a smirk sliding onto his lips instantly. "Yeah...so I didn't realize you guys were together?" Seth continued lowly "Oh yeah, she's just amazing. Personality, looks...in the sack" Dean whistled "But you know that already right?" he added arching an eyebrow as Seth glared across the table "Yeah...she's great. You're a lucky guy. I'll see you guys later" Seth snapped getting up and leaving. "You're awful" I whined covering my face with my hands and trying to close my legs but was once again stopped. "No baby. I am not awful. If you wanna come back to my room I'll show you" he grinned sliding from the booth and pulling me out after before he headed to the door. It was just a short walk back to the hotel and soon we were making our way up to his room.


	11. I Don't Dance

"You look beautiful honey." My mother, Allison, sighed as I walked down the stairs to see her standing beside my dad who quickly snapped a picture. "Thanks Mom" I grinned spinning slowly so they could get the full look at me. "Are you sure asking Dean was a good choice baby…I don't want you to be disappointed when he doesn't show up" my father, Corey, asked laying a hand on my shoulder as I sighed and glared at him. "Asking Dean was a great choice. I told you Daddy, if I couldn't go to prom with him I didn't want to go at all. Sure if he doesn't show up I'll be disappointed but his job has him half way across the country so if he does make it, it'll be even more special." I shrugged, this same conversation growing old since it had happened once a day since I asked Dean to come for my senior prom 4 months ago. "I just worry about you Declan, you're 18 years old dating a guy 10 years older than you, who 350 days of the year is being tempted by woman in different cities." He was nearly shouting at this point. "And I trust him not to do anything, you want to know why? Because yeah we don't see each other often but when we do it's like falling in love all over again. I trust him, he trusts me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prom to get to." I paused picking up my skirt and walking to the door "I'll make sure we take pictures before either of us changes" I added smiling slightly at my mother before I left the house and got in the cab that was waiting for me. I tried not to let my dad's words get to me as I arrived at the hotel we had rented the ballroom of, walking inside it looked amazing. There were chandeliers glowing softly all around the room, everyone was dressed nicely and wearing their masks, some already dancing to the DJ while others took pictures with friends. The first thing I did was grab a glass of punch needing to stop the itchy feeling in my throat as I approached a group of girls that I would consider acquaintances but not friends. I didn't really have any friends at my school, I was much closer to Dean and his friends.

"Hi Declan, you look really pretty" the quietest of the group Amanda complimented as I sat down beside her. "Thank you, I really like your dress. Where'd you get it?" I returned like how the green material accentuated her small body. "That second hand store in the mall, I only paid $150 dollars for it" she grinned proudly making me smile in return. "Who is your date?" I asked curiously not seeing anyone in any similar colors to her "Oh, I came alone...everyone already had dates" she shrugged going quiet once again. "Don't feel bad…I don't know if my boyfriend will show up" I sighed playing with the skirt of my dress "Why not?" she asked curiously leaning her head on her arms "He's away from home a lot, and last time I was able to talk to him he was in Virginia" I informed not wanting to tell her too much of who he was. "Oh, that would be awful. I think I'd rather be single than have a long distance relationship, especially if you don't get to talk often" she frowned "It's hard, but I love him and every chance he gets he comes to see me." I shrugged trying to give her a smile. "Hi Amanda…I was just wondering if you wanted to dance" one of the quieter boys in the drama club asked holding a hand out for her. "Go, have fun" I grinned pushing her towards him, watching as they slowly inched closer to each other. "Now what is a beautiful woman like you doing sitting alone at your senior prom?" a raspy voice that made my heart flutter in excitement asked from behind me. Turning to see Dean standing there in an all-black tux with a black mask and his blonde hair slicked back "You made it" I smiled standing up and throwing myself into his arms. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I can't promise I'll be much fun tomorrow but for tonight I'm all yours to do whatever you please" he smirked leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to my lips both of us jumping when a light flashed. "I'm sorry, it was too cute I couldn't resist" Amanda apologized holding up her bulky camera, a blush on her cheeks.

"It's okay, my mom wanted pictures anyway" I laughed trying to calm the embarrassed girl down. "I can take more, and then send them to you" she offered a grin lighting up her face "I love taking pictures, and you two are perfect material" she shrugged another blush lighting her cheeks. "We'd love that." Dean grinned taking my hand in his and leading us over to a different section of the room where there weren't so many people wandering back and forth. "I missed you De" I whispered looking up at him smiling slightly when he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear "I missed you too gorgeous, but just one more month before you come on the road with me for a while." He smirked leaning down and pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I take back what I said about long distance relationships being awful, if I had a boyfriend and he treated me like this when I saw him he could live on Jupiter and I'd still go for it" Amanda sighed snapping pictures off and on as we walked back to the table and sat around talking about this and that. Saying who's dresses were cute and ugly, who should have gone with who, other things like that. "Dance with me?" I asked softly as a slow song came on and the same boy from earlier took Amanda to dance. "I don't dance, but for you I will" Dean whispered grabbing my hand and leading me onto the dance floor. "I don't dance, but here I am. Spinning you round and round in circles" he sang into my ear as we swayed back and forth to the music playing. "I love you Dean" I whispered resting my head in his neck as he tightened his arms around my waist. "I don't say it often but I love you too Declan. More than you know baby girl" he returned pressing his lips to my shoulder as we continued to sway in silence to the rest of the song. "Let's go home" I suggested as the DJ called for one last song. "Anything you want Dec, tonight is about you" the Cincinnati native smirked leading me out of the hotel and over to a nice pick-up truck. When we got back to my house my parents were still awake and watching movies on TV, curled up together on the loveseat.

"Oh you're home earlier than I expected" my mom smiled her hand going to her mouth as she turned to see Dean walk in right behind me with his bag on his shoulder. "Dean, it's so good to see you" she added getting up and moving around the couch to greet him with a hug. "It's good to see you again Mrs. O'Shea" Dean grinned reaching for my hand just as my dad stood and glared at him. "Mr. Ambrose, could I have a word with you in private." He stated sternly gesturing down the hall towards his home office. "Of course Sir" the blonde returned politely handing me his bag, "I'll be up in a bit" he whispered before he followed after my father. "Whatever he tells that boy just ignore it. He's only looking out for his baby girl." Mom assured following me up the stairs and into my room. "I'm so glad he made it. That boy loves you so much Declan, and your father will realize that one day." She whispered hugging me tightly "I'm going to bed, I will see you in the morning honey" she finished kissing my cheek before she left the room so I could get ready for bed as well. It was only about 15 minutes later that Dean walked in his jacket unbuttoned and his tie loosened his hair now all over the place, no doubt from running his hands through his hair over and over. "Hey beautiful" he greeted sitting on the edge of the bed closest to me leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Everything okay?" I asked quietly knowing he wasn't as happy as he had been. "Yeah baby, everything is going to be fine" he nodded "Your dad isn't going to get rid of me that easy. You've got me in the palm of your hand, and I'd do anything for you." He finished softly pressing our lips together. "I love you Dean" I whispered before I shut my eyes and let him get up to change. "I love you too Declan" he returned just as quietly before the room went silent.


	12. Dying Inside

"Are you coming to the show tonight?" Sami asked as soon as I entered the kitchen, glaring at his booming voice making my brain rattle in my head. "Jesus Sam, I don't know. I just woke up." I grunted digging through the fridge for anything caffeinated "It's almost 5 o'clock at night." He pointed out "Jon drank the last one" he added softly, making me groan sadly "Alright, what time does the show start?" I asked settling on water since I was out of pop and energy drinks. "7, like always" he sighed getting to his feet and pulling his jacket on "Look Sami, I'm sorry alright. Stuff has just been…I swear I'll be there tonight. You have my word" I vowed wrapping my arms around my little brother. Granted he was only 2 years younger than me he would always be the chubby baby that wouldn't sleep anywhere but my bed. "Maybe you should give it a second shot with him Anna, you're both going to get yourselves hurt or worse killed if you keep these habits up much longer" he whispered shaking slightly, I hated when he cried, it killed me inside to know it was partially my fault too. "Sami, things are just confusing between us right now. We're giving each other time" I sighed knowing he wasn't going to believe a single word of what I just said. "It's been almost 2 months Anna, you haven't come to shows, you haven't come to parties, if he's here you don't even leave your room." He snapped pulling away from me to slip his feet into his boots "I'll try Sami, I can't promise anything. But I'll try." I whispered hugging him tightly before he left the apartment to head to the gym and get ready for the show. Sighing loudly in the empty apartment I made my way into the bathroom to shower and look semi-presentable for his show in two hours. I got out of the shower and dried off wrapping a towel around my body so I could walk from the bathroom to my room without being completely naked. I pulled on undergarments and a plain white tank top before I decided on sweatpants and Jon's drug rug that I still have and wear frequently. Checking the clock to see that it was closing in on 6 o'clock I tossed my hair into a pony and did light makeup before slipping my feet into my shoes and leaving the apartment waving to Mrs. Grady when I passed her in the hall, ignoring her slight gasp of surprise of seeing me.

"You actually came" Sami shouted excitedly as I walked into the common area that all the stars hung out in while they waited for matches and appearances. "I told you I would be here by 7" I shrugged letting him pull me into a tight hug before he pulled me over to the table of his usual buddies. "Look who's alive" Drake teased as I sat in the only empty seat between Sami and Jon trying my hardest to not look at the blonde who simply stared. "Look who's wearing my drug rug." The raspy voice added making me look at him out of reflex, my heart fluttering at seeing him again after so long. "I've been looking for this one you know" he smirked slightly, barely a twitch of his lips as he reached over to tug on one of the strings. "You want it back?" I asked sarcastically already pulling it over my head and handing it to him, my breath hitching when our fingers touched. "Woah, where are you going?" Sami asked standing up the same time as I scooted my chair back and stood up "I have to pee Sam, I know how to do it alone" I assured pressing on his shoulder until he sat back down. I walked out of the common area and to the nearest bathroom the need to pee outweighing the need to find something to drink at the moment.

JON POV

"What happened to her Sami?" Drake asked quietly catching my attention since I too was curious. "What do you mean? She's fine?" Sami shrugged avoiding the eye contact of all of us around the table, a sure sign that something was up. "Sam, what happened?" I repeated this time, my voice even and stern, the complete opposite of how I felt. I wanted to vomit, scream, cry, throw things around and hold Anna close all at the same time. "It's just been a hard couple months, she's fine though." He shrugged, again not meeting our gazes. "Sami, I know you're trying to protect her man, but…we all saw her when she pulled Jon's drug rug off." Jimmy whispered, it was true we had. "Her arms look like they've gone through a shredder, and I could count her ribs from where I sat, don't get me wrong she was never fat by any means but she was never skinny enough to count her ribs until now." I whispered reaching over to place a hand on my best friend's shoulder. I can't lie, I care about his sister a lot more than either of them probably believe, especially when I fucked things up by getting drunk and high and sleeping with Reby and her sister. "Why do you care?" he spat getting up so fast that his chair screeched backwards and tumbled to the floor. "You cheated on her with two chicks at once, and you didn't even have the balls to tell her. You didn't have the balls to talk to her at all the past 2 months. News flash Jon, she's still in love with you even though you treat her like shit." He growled picking his chair back up and slamming his body into it as I leaned back and watched him, he had never been truly pissed off at me, but right now he was seething and glaring at me. "I fucked up. I know I'll admit it, and I kind of figured it was my fault. I'm going to ask one more time Sami, and I want the truth. What has happened to her these past 2 months?" I talked slowly and enunciated each word clearly leaving no room for him to argue or scoot around my question.

"I don't know when exactly but she started cutting, started drinking a lot, she never sleeps, never eats except maybe a sandwich or take out if I make her. This is the first time she's left the apartment since you stopped talking to her, I lied you know" he paused looking directly at me with tear filled eyes "All those times you came over and asked where she was and I said she was out on dates or hanging with the girls. She was locked in her room and she made me swear I wouldn't let you know she was there." He whispered, my heart was pounding in my chest, all the nights I cursed her name for moving on and going out when she was really locked in her room doing who knows what to her body. "She's back" Jimmy warned all of us turning to face the door and watching her as she walked her way back over. It looked like just the simple thing of walking from here to the bathroom and back exhausted her.

END JON POV

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked looking between the four men in conf0usion as I neared the table to see them all staring. "No, you look beautiful like always" Jimmy was quick to say, garnering an eye roll from me as I went to sit back down only for Jon to drag me onto his lap, my body locking up at the close proximity. "Relax Anna" he whispered waiting for me to loosen up before he started rubbing my back. "Drake, Jimmy you guys are on in 10" a referee called from the door, the two of them saying they'd catch up with us later before they left the room leaving me, Jon and Sami. "I need a smoke, come on Darlin" Jon decided pushing me to a standing position but keeping one hand on me at all times as he got to his feet and walked us out the back of the building. "Here" he sighed handing me back the heavy poncho hoodie I had previously been wearing before he said he was looking for it. "Thanks" I whispered reaching out to grab it, squealing when he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the shadows. "Jon that hurt" I snarled lightly rubbing the delicate limb as he backed me against the wall and then kept me there by bracing his hands on either side of my head. "Quiet." He stated "Let me talk, when I'm done then you can talk." He added taking a deep breath before he started to talk "I fucked up that night, I seriously made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. The next mistake I made was just avoiding you and not owning up to my mistake and doing everything in my power to fix it" I tried to interrupt him but was silenced by a finger to my lips. "I thought you had moved on, that you were okay because you made Sami lie to me. You made Sami tell me you were out with friends, living life instead you were locked in your room doing this?" he was speaking quietly but I flinched when he held one of my arms up to my own face. "I swear to god Anna, I never thought this was happening. It may take me months, even years to get you to share things with me again but I'm going to make it up to you." He whispered stepping closer and rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"Will you stay with me tonight" I asked quietly wrapping my arms around myself as the breeze picked up and left goosebumps across my skin. "I will stay on three conditions." He bargained handing me his drug rug and waiting for me to put it on before he continued. "First and foremost, this stops" he whispered pushing the sleeve up and lightly running his fingers over my lower arm, his lip being worried between his teeth. I reached up and pulled it from the grip rubbing it softly to sooth the sting that no doubt followed the pain inflicted. "Second, you eat. When I tell you to and what I tell you to without complaint." He said next stepping even closer so our chests were pressed together tightly. "Third?" I prodded after he simply stared down at me "Third, talk to me about anything, everything. If you even think you might want to cut come find me and talk to me" he paused holding my face between his hands as he slipped down until he was kneeling in front of me. "I don't care where I am, who I'm with or what I'm doing, you come to me okay." He finished watching me as I slowly sunk to my knees until our faces were even again. "okay?" he repeated as more of a question this time "Okay" I nodded knowing I would do anything to make him happy. "Let's get back inside, Sami's match should be soon" he whispered pressing a kiss to my forehead before helping me to my feet, keeping an arm around my waist as we walked inside and back to the common area seeing Jimmy, Drake and Sami sitting at the same table as before. "Oh good, my match is soon." Sami grinned meeting us halfway "Are you guys okay?' he asked quietly hugging me tightly "Yeah…we will be" Jon nodded sending me a small smile as Sami grinned widely "Oh good, now come on" he cheered grabbing my hand tightly and pulling me away from Jon and towards the curtain for his match.

"You did great Sami" I assured as we walked back into the apartment, both him and Jon exhausted from their matches and the attack that followed Jon's by Nick Gage and Ego. "Both of you did great, except was taking my shoe really necessary?" I asked turning to look at Jon who simply shrugged with a smile. "It was the first thing I grabbed, I'm sorry Anna" he apologized squeezing my hand as I passed him to go into my room, Sami already in the shower. "Goodnight Sami" I called hearing his faint reply before I closed my bedroom door, only for it to be reopened seconds later and then closed again now that Jon was inside. "Let's get some sleep darling, I'm tired" he sighed pulling his jacket and t-shirt off, leaving them in a pile on top of his jeans before he moved to strip me of his drug rug, my sweatpants and my tank top. Wrapping my arms around myself to hide as much as I could from him I reached for his t-shirt intending to put it on when he stopped me and pushed me towards the bed. "Don't hide from me Anna" he whispered waiting for me to lay down before he shut off the light and got in beside me running his hands through my hair until I drifted to sleep. "Jon" I whimpered reaching around in the dark for him, still half asleep, sighing slightly when my hands were grabbed and pressed back into the bed. "Shush baby, I'm right here" his voice floated through my ear as his breath brushed across my cheek letting me know just how close he had gotten. "That's it darling, just hold tight. I'll be here all night. We're going to fix this and I'll take care of you." He continued to whisper, the sweet nothings sending me back into a semi-fitful sleep.


	13. Old School

"You're insane" I muttered slouching against the back of the couch as Sami paced in front of me trying to get a hold of our friend Jon. "I swear to god Leia, the WWE is in Cincinnati this week. He's going to answer and he's going to ask to hang out. Or he'll call back later and ask." He assured tossing his phone onto the coffee table before plopping beside me. "You don't think he's going to?" he asked softly both of us staring straight ahead at the flat screen TV, by far the most expensive thing in our apartment. "You maybe, because you guys hung out for the short time you were both in NXT, he doesn't remember me." I shrugged getting to my feet and walking into the kitchen pouring myself a drink before grabbing Sami a beer and returning to his side, the room silent as we waited for his phone to ring. "I'm sure he'll want to see you too" he sighed squeezing my knee and picking up his phone just as it began to ring, Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry playing, signaling it was Jon. "Hey man" Sami greeted a wide grin on his face as he walked onto the balcony and I headed for my bedroom. I slipped out of my jeans and flopped into bed unlocking my phone and opening Candy Crush hoping the time would pass quickly and I would fall asleep soon. "I'm going out!" Sami yelled before the front door slammed shut. Apparently him and Jon had made plans to hang out "So much for him wanting to see me too huh Sam." I muttered to myself before I focused on my game again grunting in annoyance when I ran out of lives and was still on the same level. Plugging my phone in I set it on the bedside table before burrowing into my blankets hoping I would fall asleep easily and stay asleep. I was only lying in bed for an hour or so when my phone beeped with a text notification. It was an unknown number and the text read 'why don't you meet me down behind our old school?' with the address of Sycamore High School, the school Sami, Jon and I had barely graduated from.

Part of me was hoping and praying that it was Jon and we would have some sort of reconnection and fall back in love, but part of me was sure it was Sami playing a trick on me. Shaking the last thought from my head I clambered from bed and pulled on my jeans and boots before searching for my jacket and pulling it up my arms as I left the apartment and started the short walk to the school. It was kind of chilly this evening and it probably didn't help that it was nearly 11 o clock at night either. Crossing the street I took a deep breath as I entered the parking lot of the old school, no vehicles in sight I slowly continued to cross the asphalt keeping my eyes open for anyone approaching. I was about to sit down on the steps when a thought occurred to me, if it was actually Jon that he would be waiting down in the sandlot that's just behind the tree line behind the football field. It was where we spent more nights getting high and drunk than we spent days at school. Smirking to myself I jogged behind the school and down the hill to the football field slowing as I reached the tree line stepping over logs and downed trees until I stepped into the open area my eyes adjusting and settling on a body sitting in the middle of the lot on a blanket. "I don't suppose you have a bag of weed and a bottle of whiskey like when we were in high school huh" I called stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets as I walked over and plopped beside the blonde. "Not the weed but I do have the whiskey" he shrugged presenting a brand new bottle of Jack Daniels from his other side. "Still beautiful" he murmured his fingers coming up and brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. "Still charming" I returned, thanking god that it was dark so it hid the bright red blush that flared across my cheeks.

"Got a light? I already gathered some wood" he said suddenly getting to his feet, nearly tripping on the wood he was talking about. "Here" I smirked handing him the zippo and watching as he easily got a fire started, the light almost hurting my eyes it was so sudden. "Thanks Dollface" he grinned handing it back and sitting down even closer this time, our jackets brushing against each other when we shifted. "Don't close your eyes" he murmured seconds before he turned and watched me, my head tilting in confusion as he leaned closer "Just don't close your eyes" he whispered seconds before his lips were brushing against mine, my eyes fluttering briefly before they popped open. "Good girl" he mumbled using his free arm to drag me closer and onto his lap. "Close them" he ordered waiting for my blue eyes to be hidden from him before his head dipped back down to press our lips together in a fiercer kiss than before, tongues touching and teeth clacking as all the feelings and memories rushed back. "Still mine, perfect for me" he groaned lying back and pulling my body over his. "Jon…" I wanted to stop this, before we went too far and I was left missing him at the end of the week. "Just enjoy it. Don't worry about anything for now. Remember, just us, here together. Nothing else besides us" he sighed tangling his hand in my hair and pulling me back down, his sweet kisses, tender touches and promising words sending all thoughts fleeing from my head as we fell back into our old ways neither of us knowing what Saturday would bring when it was time for him to fly to the next city. "I still love you" he murmured before his lips were on mine again, not giving me a chance to reply even though my heart felt like it was going to fly from my chest.


	14. Rain Falls Down

"Katana, are you alright?" Seth asked as I passed him in the hall to get to my room, giving him a soft smile I nodded slightly. "Still thinking about him?" he asked quietly making my breath hitch slightly, looking down to the floor and nodding once again. "I still don't understand what happened" I whispered not sure how Dean and I ended. One day we were just fine, planning the wedding and then the next day he was toting Summer around like a trophy and the wedding was off. "He still hasn't actually said we're done and that the wedding is off" I added, knowing deep down that regardless of if he said anything or not the wedding wasn't going to happen in a few months. "I'm sorry Kat...maybe" Seth paused a look of insecurity in his eyes "maybe I can try talking to him. I know we haven't seen eye to eye lately but I'm willing to try" he smiled kissing my cheek before we went our separate ways. As soon as I got into my room I noticed that there were extra bags, shaking it from my head as one of the girls I dropped my bags and then headed back out, through the lobby and outside. I had seen a cute little coffee shop a few blocks down and it seemed like the place to go as I adventured in the city. I walked up to the window and ordered a Venti Vanilla Mocha Latte smiling and tipping the teenage girl after I had paid and received my drink. I continued walking down the street looking around me as I went to take in all the sights of the city we were in for the next two days. I could have just waited until tomorrow when there was supposed to be better weather and not as gloomy but I would be stuck in photoshoots, interviews and meet and greets all the way up to the show so I wouldn't have the chance to adventure if I didn't go today. The park ahead of my reminded me a lot of the one in Chicago where Dean had asked me to be his girlfriend and he had asked me to be his wife. The thought brought tears to my eyes and I had to turn back around and start back to the hotel for fear that I would start bawling in the middle of the park if I stayed too long.

By the time I got back to the hotel it was sprinkling and I had finished my coffee so I threw that in the garbage before I got on the elevator and headed back to my room. Opening the door I was glad I had finished my coffee because it probably would have been all over the crème carpet by now if it hadn't been empty and thrown away. "What are you two doing in here?" I asked, my voice coming out cracked and pathetic at the lack of use outside of work. "The rest of the hotel was booked, so they figured since we worked together you'd be okay with it" Summer shrugged. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't function. Instead of causing drama and making a huge issue out of all of this I looked to Dean and tried to keep an even face and tone "Text me when you guys leave. I'll come back and get my shit" I murmured spinning on my heel and leaving the hotel room not sure where I was going to go but knowing I couldn't stay there. I completely blew past Seth and Roman, ignoring Seth yelling my name as I walked out of the hotel and back to the park which was now empty since it was about dinner time. I sat down on the swing and let everything go, tears streaking down my cheeks as I thought over everything from the past few months. I lost my title, lost my fiancé and now I lost my hotel room to the two people who caused me so much pain.

OTHER POV

"What just happened?" Roman asked as he and Seth watched Katana pretty much run from her room and to the elevator. "I'm not positive, but there's only one reason she would run away like that from anything." Seth sighed moving to the door the pretty woman had just run from and knocked "I thought she had been traveling alone since" Roman faded off not daring to speak the actual words out loud. "She has been, but from the look on her face I have a bad feeling about who's behind this door" Seth knocked again both men glaring as Summer Rae opened the door. "Where's Dean" Seth sighed knowing he had promised Katana he would at least try to talk to the man. "In the bathroom. What do you want?" she sassed crossing her arms over her chest making both men groan in annoyance. "To talk to him. Isn't that obvious?" Roman stated rolling his eyes at the blonde who huffed and moved so they could both enter the room just as Dean came out of the bathroom. "Oh hey guys, what's up?" he asked softly taking a seat in the arm chair, waving Summer away when she went to sit on his lap. "Go do something" he suggested waiting for the blonde to leave before he sighed heavily and slouched in the chair. "If I could rewind to 2 weeks ago I would give my life to do it." He mumbled shocking both men into open mouthed stares "She doesn't shut up, she never hangs out with other people unless it's clubbing and she's so god damn clingy." He continued his rant "She's an idiot, she can't be alone and she's not" "She's not Katana" Seth interrupted softly another heavy sigh leaving the bigger man. "Why'd you do it De...that's what everyone wants to know...why throw away a girl like Katana?" Roman asked just astounded like everyone else. "I" Dean groaned "I got scared. 3 months and I was going to be a married man, everything was going to change." He sighed glaring around the room as both men started to laugh. "Change? What was going to change? Her last name? How is that scary?" Roman asked "Dean, you guys have lived together since the month after you started dating. You've traveled together, eaten together, you've been married in every aspect of marriage except for the same last name." Seth shouted trying to get it through to the man. "Fuck!" Dean shouted getting to his feet and pacing around "I don't know what to do" he sighed raking a hand over his face. "Go to her De. She misses you a lot man, she'll forgive you." Seth assured pressing a hand to his ex-best friend's shoulder. "I don't know where she is" he whispered back missing his girl and his best friend more in that moment than any other. "There's a park not far from here, if you turn left away from the hotel and keep walking" Roman stated, the bigger man leaving the room without even a goodbye.

END OTHER POV

I wiped my eyes and used my phone screen to check my makeup ignoring the multitude of messages lighting up my screen as I slipped it back into my pocket. I sniffled lightly jumping when hands pressed onto my shoulders and lips brushed against my temple "Hey baby" Dean's voice whispered, tears instantly falling from my eyes. I took a deep breath before speaking "Hey handsome" I stated clearing my throat to try and hide the fact that I was crying and hadn't talked in a while. "Can we talk about some stuff" he asked still not bringing his voice above a whisper, I couldn't form a reply I could only nod. "Baby, come on" he sighed standing me up and pulling me around the swing and over to a picnic table. I walked with my head down until he sat and pulled me between his legs. "Promise me you'll hear me out. After I'm done you can do whatever you want just...hear me out." He started holding my hands in his and finally catching my eyes, a tear streaking from the corner of his eye in response to my face. "I promise" I whispered with a small nod leaning into him quite a bit as the wind picked up and it started to sprinkle again. "I was scared Katana, I started thinking about the wedding and I panicked. I didn't want anything to change. I didn't want us to change. So I ran" he sighed having a hard time keeping eye contact as we both got very emotional. "It was easier to just avoid you instead of having to look you in the face knowing how bad I had hurt you. I wanted to just ignore everything. Then the hotel said you had an open bed and I didn't even stop to think before I took it." He paused reaching up to delicately wipe the tears from my face. "I just wanted to see you so bad, but when I did" he paused again clearing his throat "it honestly wasn't the reaction I had been hoping, I was hoping for a smile, a hug, a kiss, maybe more" he faded off "I was stupid though, I should have realized you'd be hurt and upset." He sighed "I love you" I interrupted him my voice croaky and gross but it brought the most beautiful smile to his face. "I'll ignore that you interrupted. I love you too baby. So much and I'm so, so, so sorry that this happened." He sighed putting a hand behind my head and pulling me down to press our lips together.

"I love you so much." He repeated "I love you, I love you, I love you" he chanted pressing his lips to wherever he could reach. "If this was 10 months ago we would be in Chicago, you'd be on your knees and I would have fallen over" I whispered giggling slightly as he stood up, switched how we were sitting and pulled my engagement ring from my finger before he got down on one knee. "Katana Marie Faber, I asked you 10 months ago and you said yes." He paused "I know we aren't in Chicago, but we're in a park so" he shrugged "I asked you 10 months ago and you said yes, I know I fucked up really bad but will you marry me in 3 months?" he asked sweetly making me smile and giggle "You're an idiot, and sometimes you don't think at all. But I love you and I've missed you so much these last two weeks. I never wanna miss you again. So of course. I will marry you." I giggled launching myself into his arms as soon as he had replaced my ring, his arms wrapping around my waist and spinning me around just as it started to rain even harder than before. "I swear I'll ease your pain, lift you up so you can finally see the love you are to me." He whispered still holding me up in his arms. "I love you so much Dean." I returned leaning in to kiss him, knowing it would be hard but that we could definitely get past this and live happily.


	15. I Don't Got Gold, But I Got You

"Tesla, we know tonight is a big night in your eyes. All three of your former partners are going AGAINST each other tonight for the WWE Championship." Renee stated "What does tonight mean to you? For you? Your relationship with the three of them" she asked making me take a deep breath as I thought about it. "Tonight...I wish it wasn't happening. Put one of them against anyone else fine. I'll root for my boys. But the three of them against each other..." I faded off with a shrug already getting emotional. "You are getting very emotional about this...what do you think will happen if you support one more than the other." She asked softly reaching over to grab my hand tightly "I don't know." I murmured a tear slipping down my cheek "Maybe that's why tonight is so hard. I love each of my boys, even through all of the mistakes and hard times. I've made sure that they each got the same amount of attention and love." I paused as more tears started to fall "I can't handle if I would lose one of them or all of them." I sighed "I love my boys. Without any doubt in my mind I will always support them, as for tonight" I paused getting up and wiping my face "You'll just have to see the same time as everyone else" I smirked walking away and wiping my face again. "Hey Tesla, are you alright?" Renee asked catching up to me easily "Yeah...I will be. Just need to get through tonight" I sighed walking with her towards catering. "If you need anything just let me know" she added hugging me tightly before wandering off to chat with Nikki and Brie. Shaking myself from my thoughts I sent Seth a smile as he entered catering chatting with Stephanie and Mick. "Excuse me" he said shortly coming over and picking me up in a hug "Hey Cupcake" he greeted softly pressing kisses all over my face "Hey Buttercup" I returned smiling softly as he sat me on my feet "Are you going to stay for the match?" he asked softly brushing hair from my face. "I don't know Sethy...we'll see how I'm feeling after my match" I sighed leaning up to brush my lips against his jaw and his bottom lip, not wanting to get to into anything with so many people around. "Alright, no matter what happens tonight I'll see you at the hotel." He whispered "Good luck out there tonight Cupcake." He added kissing my forehead before returning to Stephanie and Mick.

"Princess, you feeling alright?" Roman's voice called as I wandered through the halls waiting for my match to happen. "As alright as I can be Daddy" I sighed leaning back against him as he brushed my hair from my neck and placed kisses along the skin. "You nervous?" he murmured "About my match, of course not. About yours...hell yeah" I sighed spinning to face him, my arms going around his neck as he pulled me against him tight. "Relax Princess. You know that no matter what happens or who you support all three of us will still love you and all three of us will still love each other" he sighed brushing his lips against my forehead. "Shit" I muttered as a techie ran over and alerted me that I had 10 minutes until match time "Hey, what's wrong?" Roman asked intensely as a tear slipped from my eye. "I haven't seen Dean" I whispered biting my lower lip before I stepped up and kissed him, pulling away and walking away. I was almost to the curtain when I was pulled into a dark room a hand covering my mouth "Shush baby girl, it's me" Dean's voice laughed as my heartbeat slowed down "Fuck baby, trying to kill me before my match" I whined before latching my mouth onto his my hands tangled in his blonde curls as his hands gripped my hips tightly. "You got this darlin. You're gonna go out there and bring that belt home to us" he murmured kissing me roughly once more before pushing me out of the room as my theme song started.

A drop dead smile was plastered on my face as I walked onto the stage and stared around at the packed arena, this is what I've been training for, this moment was what I had dedicated my life to. With Charlotte standing in the ring, a ring surrounded by other women who would ensure that we stayed in the ring, I danced my way down the ramp singing along to my theme as I slid inside. Smirking widely I dropped my jacket to reveal an original SHIELD top and a pair of plain black leather shorts. Nodding my head to the SHIELD chants I faced off against Charlotte, I had a gut feeling tonight was about to go downhill really fast. And it really did as Charlotte launched me over the ropes straight into the waiting claws of Emma, Summer, Dana and Nia Jax. I was bleeding from three different spots by the time I was finally rolled back into the ring and straight into a figure 8 from Charlotte. Screaming out loudly I clawed at the mat until I reached the ropes breaking the hold but not before she got in a cheap shot to the back of my knee. Gritting my teeth I used the ropes to bring myself to my feet and pulling a page out of Dean's book just started attacking the woman until the ref pulled me off. It didn't give me much of a break but it gave me enough of one to climb my way to the top turnbuckle and jump, hitting the blonde with a flying crossbody. I went for the pin but couldn't get to three as she kicked out and mistakenly rolled herself right onto the floor where the other women attacked. That's the difference between men and women, men you have your enemies and your friends, women they might have just had lunch with you, hugged you and wished you good luck and they'll still claw your eyes out if given the chance. I used the moment to catch my breath again, the moment fleeing to fast as Charlotte rolled back into the ring and clotheslined me straight out, her momentum at least sending her out with me. It took punches and clawing before we were both laying in the middle of the ring. Exhausted, bleeding and pissed off I got to my feet and waited, hitting her with a spear that folded her body in half before pinning her to the mat, almost crying as the third thud sounded. I didn't have the chance to celebrate as all hell broke loose, women flooding into the ring left and right to attack each other and me. I rolled from the ring and crawled backwards up the ramp quickly, the referee joining me and handing me the belt as Lilian announced that I had won, I was the NEW RAW Women's Champion.

Grinning brightly I pushed my way through the curtain and straight into the three sets of awaiting arms. "We are so proud of you Pumpkin" they shouted as one making me giggle innocently. "you look great baby girl" Roman smirked tugging at the bottom of my top before letting Seth step forward "I'm so proud of you Cupcake" the two toned man smiled brightly picking me up and spinning me around before setting me down with a final hug. I stumbled straight into Dean who picked up a towel and began to wipe the blood from my skin. "I'm so proud of you Darlin. You deserve it" he murmured pressing our foreheads together. "Thank you" I whispered back wrapping my arms around his waist tightly as I looked at the other two "I think" I paused chewing on my lower lip nervously "I think I want to be out there for your match" I murmured still not 100% sure it was the right decision. "Sweetheart, you don't have to. We know this is hard for you, we don't want you to push yourself by forcing yourself to sit out there and watch" Seth assured making me smile softly "I know, I want to though. I want to be out there for my boys" I shrugged "I'm gonna go get changed and cleaned up and I'll meet you back here?" I asked sweetly pulling away from Dean who looked like he was deep in thought. "Of course Darlin" he nodded off handedly as I walked away and to my locker room to get changed from my bloody ring gear. Wanting to look good for the match I pulled out a spaghetti strap, red sequin club dress, the fabric hugging my curves tightly. Touching up my hair and makeup I slipped into a pair of plain black stilettos before throwing my newly won title over my shoulder and heading back to the curtain. A whistle sounding as I rounded the corner "Look at you hot mama" Roman smirked brown eyes dragging up and down my body as I did a slow twirl. "Thanks Daddy" I smiled sticking my tongue out at the older male before walking to Dean's side and curling into it. "You look beautiful baby girl" he murmured pressing a kiss to my temple as Seth's music started. "It's time. See you boys back here" he sighed before stepping through the curtain and becoming the cocky sell out the fans knew. "See you on the flip side brother" Roman stated before walking out to his music, leaving Dean and I alone for a few seconds. "I love you Crazy Girl" he sighed blue eyes clashing with emotions "And I love you Lunatic" I returned pressing my lips to his just as his music started "Let's get this party started" he murmured leading me back out into the crowd, his WWE Championship high above our heads.

The match was insane, I could barely keep up with who was coming out on top at the moment. I couldn't tell who originally started bleeding and who was bleeding the most. Seth and Dean were both sporting black eyes courtesy of the other and Roman was rocking a cut just above his hairline. It was almost impossible to keep my eyes on the action as it got rougher and rougher until Seth hit Roman with a curb stomp and picked up the win. Trying not to let my emotions show on my face I stood up and climbed into the ring kneeling at Dean's side "I'm so sorry" I whispered softly helping him to his feet and moving to open the ropes for him only for his voice coming over the speakers to stop me. "Tesla, hold up a second" he stated, my heart stopping as I turned around to see all three of them staring at me "I may have lost the championship tonight, but I still have you." He paused, Roman pressing something into his hand that I couldn't quite see as Seth ushered me forward "I hope I can have you for the rest of my life." He paused again falling to one knee and opening the little black box in his palm to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" he finally asked, my jaw dropping as I looked from Roman to Seth both nodding quickly "Yes" I screamed barely letting him slip the ring on my finger before I was in his arms. "I love you so much. And they do too. Which is why we bought a house big enough for all of us" he added softly "I love you too" I whispered "All three of you" I laughed as the other two joined in our hug. My heart full and happy as can be.


	16. Better Now

"Hey, have you seen my" I stopped mid-sentence looking at the disaster that was The New Day locker room. "Oh hi Ashanti" Dean greeted with his hand half way to his mouth, full of frosting and cake, I'm guessing the same frosting and cake that was covering The New Day and Seth. "Um you have...cake on your face" I pointed out darting my eyes around the room squealing excitedly when I noticed the majority of the sweet treat on the floor. "Oh, ew don't eat that." Xavier yelled as I grabbed a chunk and stared at it "It's floor cake Ash, that's nasty" E agreed making me roll my eyes "germs don't faze me" I shrugged motioning for Seth to move closer so I could scoop frosting off of his shoulder just as Summer, JoJo and Renee walked in. "Ashanti is eating floor cake" Kofi shouted making me roll my eyes again before I crouched down to grab more, repeating the process a few more times before Seth was out of frosting. "Well damn" I mumbled using a finger to swipe the last little bit off of his neck before he walked into the bathroom to try and clean up his hair and shirt. "Anyway, Dean" I stated turning my attention back to the man and noticing that he looked upset as he messed around with stuff that was on the counter. Sending E, Kofi and Xavier a sad look I walked my way over to the blonde being careful that I didn't step and slip on the floor cake. "Hey, you alright?" I asked softly stopping the man's hurried movements with a tan hand on his forearm. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he nodded not very convincingly making me roll my eyes once again. "Bien, bien mi culo. Dean que me vuelven loco a veces." (Fine, fine my ass. Dean you drive me crazy sometimes.) I muttered "You know I hate when you do that Ashanti" he sighed finally turning to look at me "And you know I hate when you pout." I returned softly moving my hand down so I could lace our fingers together and squeezed them lightly. "I was wondering if you've seen my Latina Heat jacket...but I'll talk to you later when you're ready" I whispered leaning forward to kiss his cheek before I left the locker room. I needed to get ready for RAW since my segment was first up, I couldn't help but be slightly upset that it was still so hard to talk to him.

I was curling my hair about a half hour later when Dean walked into my locker room and closed the door behind him turning down the music on my speaker as he walked over to where I was sitting cross-legged in front of the full length mirror. "Hey" I greeted softly sending him a small smile before returning to curling my hair so I could get started on my makeup and then get dressed in time for my opening segment. "Hey baby." He returned just as quietly pacing behind me until I unplugged my curling iron and set it to the side pulling my makeup bag in front of me. Jumping as he sat down behind me with his legs on either side of me, my back pressed to his chest, I started on my makeup. "I hated seeing you scoop frosting off of Seth. it pissed me off more than anything else ever has." He muttered making me frown, now I felt bad even though I hadn't known, instead of interrupting him I stayed quiet working on my makeup letting him talk if he wanted. "Can you say something?" he asked quietly making me sigh "I didn't mean to make you upset D, I had no idea that would bother you so bad." I shrugged not sure what else to say to him as I finished up my makeup. "I don't really know what you want from me Dean" I whispered getting to my feet and looking at him seriously "I've tried to be what I think you want, and that's not good enough. You get upset. I do exactly what you say and it still doesn't work. I don't know how to make you happy." I whispered blinking away the tears "Maybe" I paused sniffling a little bit "Don't Ashanti please" he whispered moving to grab my hand only for me to pull it away "Maybe you don't want me like I want you Dean." I whispered pressing a hand to his cheek before I walked out and headed to my interview spot. "Ash, you okay?" Renee asked as I walked on to my mark wiping my eyes "Yeah I'll be fine." I smiled softly taking a deep breath before plastering a smirk onto my face as she began the interview. It passed quickly and soon the cameras were packed up and it left Renee and I alone. "The stuff with Dean?" she asked softly making me sigh but nod. "I try so hard to be perfect for him to make him happy and…I just keep doing something wrong." I sighed wishing I had the answers. "Come out with us tonight, it won't fix anything but maybe it'll get your mind off of it for a little while." She suggested walking with me to my locker room "Thanks Renee, I'll think about it" I smiled accepting the hug from the blonde before she headed off for her next spot and I headed for the couch to watch the rest of the show. It was exhausting questioning my every move so that I didn't upset Dean, it's not that I thought he'd hurt me but seeing him upset breaks my heart.

"I'm so glad you decided to come out with us tonight Ashanti, we haven't had a girls night in forever" Lana cried hugging me tightly as Renee and I walked over to the table that the rest of the girls had claimed. "I'm sorry guys" I apologized frowning slightly "No apologizing, just do shots" Nikki grinned sliding one of the brightly colored shots in front of me "Bottoms up" Brie cheered, the seven of us tipping the glasses back as one and slamming them back on the table upon completion. I had way too much to drink in too short of a time and really wished I was back in my hotel room curled up in bed right now as the club swam around me. It felt like my body was on fire and my heart was beating a mile a minute, drinks and shots being pressed into my hands left and right. "Ash can we talk please" Dean asked walking over to the table with his hands shoved deep in his pockets looking like he had been there for a while. "It's girls night go away" Brie shouted covering my ears as Nikki dragged me away and onto the dance floor. I sent Dean an apologetic look before we were separated by the crowd on the dance floor "You guys come on, that was mean" I slurred stumbling slightly "I'm so sorry" I apologized to the person behind me before turning my attention back to Nikki and Brie. My entire body locking up as the man I had bumped into wrapped his arm around me "If ya wanted to dance all ya had to do was ask sexy lady" he slurred, his breath smelling like a mixture of cheap whiskey and stale cigarettes. "Please let me go" I asked kindly, eyes darting around for any sort of help since Nikki and Brie were worse off than I was. "If you and your friends want we can hit the after party at my apartment" he grinned, showing yellow teeth, the smell and sight almost making me vomit "She's not going anywhere with you" a familiar, husky voice stated as Dean pushed his way to our side "Let go" he added gently pulling me until I was released "Get them in the truck. Now" he ordered lowly pressing his keys into my hand before nudging me towards Nikki and Brie. Not looking back I pulled them both back to our table saying a quick goodbye to the others before ushering the twins outside and over to his truck ignoring the shouting from the middle of the dance floor. I helped them both into the backseat before clambering into the passenger seat and waiting for Dean to show up.

OTHER POV

"If ya wanted to dance all ya had to do was ask sexy lady" the greasy man said to Ashanti, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close "Please let me go" she asked sweetly, visibly trying not to cringe as Nikki and Brie looked on in fear. "If you and your friends want we can hit the after party at my apartment" he grinned, the look sending me into movement "She's not going anywhere with you" I stated gently pulling Ashanti from his grip "Get them in the truck. Now" I muttered lowly pressing my truck keys into her hands and then pushing her towards the twins. "You don't look at her, you don't talk to her, you don't even think about her do you understand me" I growled towering over the smaller man "Is that a threat?" he asked swaying on his feet before swinging at me, his fist barely grazing my cheek before I knocked him on the floor. People surrounding us screaming out in shock as he went unconscious "I'm leaving" I announced as security showed up and started pushing me out the door. I wiped my fist off on my jeans before heading for the truck and climbing into the drivers' seat. The twins passed out in the backseat as Ashanti looked me over. "I'm fine doll face" I murmured reaching over and running my thumb across her bottom lip in reassurance before starting the truck and heading for the hotel. "Thank you" Ashanti whispered, the waver in her voice making my heart stutter. "You don't have to thank me Doll." I returned reaching over to grab her hand tightly as I pulled into the hotel parking lot.

END OTHER POV

"Come on Brie, I need you to walk. Dean can only carry one of you at a time" I murmured shaking the mother of the two girls until she was awake enough to lean on me as Dean carried Nicki into the hotel. "Do you know where John's room is?" Dean asked quietly as we stepped onto the elevator "Yeah, uh room 435 and Bryan is in room 366" I nodded remembering the two men pounding the numbers into my head before we left. "Okay, we'll get Brie dealt with first then" he nodded pushing the three, the few second ride silent before we stepped off and walked the short distance to Bryan's room. "Hey Brizzie, we're back" I murmured knocking on the door and passing the brunette into the arms of her husband. "Thanks Ash" he smiled ushering his wife inside while Dean and I headed for John's room. "Thanks for taking care of her" the older male nodded taking his long-time girlfriend from Dean's arms before closing us into the hallway. "Can I stay with you" I asked quietly fidgeting with my fingers as I waited for the blonde to answer. "Of course doll face" he smirked wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading me a short distance to his own room. As soon as the door shut he was on me, his hands tangled in my hair as he slammed our lips together in a passionate kiss. "Never walk out on me again" he muttered his hands and mouth everywhere at once, the onslaught of feelings leaving me dizzy and compliant in his grip. "We're going to figure this out baby doll. I'm not finished with you and I'm going to do everything in my power to be better" he murmured running a hand through my hair before he ducked his head and pressed our lips together again.


End file.
